Lineas en blanco
by Erza Uchiha
Summary: Kushina comienza a escribir una serie de cartas dirigidas a Minato, pero un pequeño detalle le impide entregarlas, y sin darse cuenta esas cartas se convierten en un diario improvisado
1. ¿Como empezar?

**Líneas en blanco**

_Antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes de Naruto pertenecen uncamente a Masashi Kishimoto - sama solo el puede crear personajes e historias tan originales y adictivas :D_

_nota: en este fic aparecerán algunos personajes que salieron de mi cabeza (despues de tomar mucho sake xD) conforme vallan apareciendo en cada capitulo les daré pequeños detalles de ellos :D_

_Finalmente: esta es mi pequeña contribucion para el primer aniversario de la Comunidad Irresistible Naranja :D se lo dedico a todas mis hermanas que me han recibido como solo lo sabe hacer una familia :D y en general a cualquier persona que se tome la molestia de leer mis ocurrencias :D_

**Capitulo 1: ¿Cómo empezar?**

-Querido Minato – Después de escribir esto, hizo un puchero, ¿Por qué no le gustaba como sonaba? Hizo bolas la hoja y volvió a empezar

- Minato – Ahora le parecía muy seco, se quedo pensando unos segundos y volvió a desechar la idea

- Hola – que rayos le pasaba… si tenía esos problemas en el saludo, ¿Cómo seria lo demás?

- _¿Qué te parece mejor algo como: hola ricitos de oro?_ – Se burlo el Kyubi dentro de su mente

- Cállate o te corto cada una de tus colas y te las pongo de falda – respondió exasperada la pelirroja

Decido dejar la tarea por el momento y se dispuso a prepararse un plato de Ramen, pero por más que trato de demorarse, no se llevo mas de media hora, a pesar de que había lavado todo lo que ocupo – maldita sea—pensó para sus adentros – yo y mi estúpido acorazamiento con el Ramen – Sin nada mas que hacer, se dirigió a su recamara para terminar esa carta que había pospuesto desde mas de un mes.

Entro, cerro la puerta, tomo un pergamino, pensando que era mas practico que un montón de hojas y se dispuso a el tiempo y solo permanecía apoyando su mano sobre el papel, sin escribir nada, pero no era porque no tuviera nada que decirle, al contrario, quería decirle tantas cosas que se había guardado desde que la rescato, decirle o mucho que le agradecía por salvarla, por devolverle la fe, por hacerla sentir por primera vez en casa, pro primera vez parte de Konoha, pero no sabia por donde empezar, ¿Y si antes de terminar de leerla se aburría? ¿Y si no le entendía a su letra? ¿Y si se le hacia una tontería todo aquello?... se detuvo ante ese pensamiento, Minato seria incapaz de pensar eso, él era, no, ES una persona muy amable, y jamás pensaría de esa forma de nadie, porque así era el, amable, entiéndase como una persona que provoca que la amen, no por nada tenia un club de fans, que en la opinión de la Uzumaki, eran solo una bola de viejas calenturientas sin nada mejor que hacer que molestar a una persona que no se atrevía a darles su merecido por ser muy educado y atento.

Regreso su atención al pergamino, dejando a un lado a las tipas gritonas que la ponían de un humor peor que el del Kyubi. Trazo una línea para escribir sobre ella un saludo en otro momento y comenzó a escribir:

_Gracias, gracias por rescatarme aquel día, no te imaginas la desilusión que inundaba mi mente antes de que tu llegaras, me sentía desdichada, estaba convencida de que nadie me extrañaría, que nadie notaria mi ausencia, que incluso tal vez hasta se alegraran de no tener que lidiar un día mas con la molesta Kushina Uzumaki, y así, me fui hundiendo en mi tristeza hasta ese momento en el que acudiste, desde ese día. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste ese día? Dijiste que ante tus ojos no era una forastera, sino una compañera de Konoha, y que jamás abandonarías a una camarada, después de eso creo que ya no soy la misma, tal vez sigo siendo ruda, salvaje, poco femenina, altanera, prepotente, irrespetuosa, gritona, escandalosa, pero a pesar de todo eso, ahora soy mas feliz, tengo amigos y todo gracias a ti, que me abriste los ojos y me mostraste una Konoha diferente, una donde las personas saben quererte sin importar de donde vienes._

_Se supone que tendrías que estar leyendo esto un día después de que me salvaras, pero sabes que, olvídalo ttebane!_

Cuando termino de escribir esa ultima línea tenia una sonrisa en a cara, pues estaba satisfecha con su trabajo, solo había un pequeño detalle que no le agradaba, y era esa línea en blanco – Que mas da ttebane! Cuando se me ocurra algo bueno lo escribiré y se la entregare o me dejo de llamar Kushina Uzumaki.

Pasaron varios meses y en la recamara se Kushina se podía apreciar cierto pergamino naranja un poco empolvado en su pequeño buro, junto a un despertador bastante maltratado debido a los golpes violentos que reciba cada mañana y unos embaces de Ramen vacíos.

Comenzaba a anochecer, Kushina estaba chocada pues, aunque fue su día libre, tubo que pasar el día completo con su amiga Mikoto, la verdad es que le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella y con Hana, pero esta vez fue diferente pues su amiga había empezado a salir con el futuro líder del clan Uchiha, o como ella prefería llamarlo, Fubaka, y su amiga, cuando no estaba con el susodicho, se la pasaba parloteando sobre este, que si Fugaku la llevo a tal lado, que si la beso tantas veces y de tal forma, que si sus labios sabían a no sé que, que si sus ojos eran tal, que si hablaron de sepa Kami que, que si la tomo la mano, que si la abrazo en frente de todos, que si se sentía de X forma a estar con el, en fin, todo un rollo de patrañas según ella, que le dolía la cabeza únicamente al recordar la charla, o mejor dicho monologo de su amiga.

Se tumbo en la cama y giro su vista hacia el buro, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el pergamino, saco una pluma de un cajón, se apoyó en la cama y comenzó a escribir, dejando una vez mas una línea en banco, pues aun no se le ocurría la forma adecuada de dirigirse a él, (¿por qué otra razón estará el pergamino ahí?):

_Sabes, hoy estuve todo el día con Mikoto, ¡¿sabias que ya es novia de Fugaku? Tal vez si, pues él es tu amigo, pero no dudo que el muy idiota no te haya dicho nada, no es muy expresivo que digamos ttebane!, aunque según mi amiga, con ella es otra persona, la verdad me aburre hablar de eso. Por favor, si algún día también me encuentro en esa situación con alguien –_se detuvo un momento, pues estuvo a punto de escribir _contigo_ en lugar de _con alguien__- , no dejes que me comporte de a misma forma melosa e idiota como ese par, si descubro que no has cumplido con tu palabra, desearas que el mismísimo Kyubi te comiera vivo para evitar el fatal destino que te esperará con la habanera sangrienta ttebane! _

_Te preguntaras, porque dos cartas en el mismo pergamino, y porque son de fechas muy lejanas, pues es una historia muy larga, prometo contártela a cambio de un plato de Ramen, o ¡mejor que sean dos!_

Después de solo dos semanas, otra vez se observaba una Kushina igual de aburrida, la razón, la misma que la de la vez pasada, día libre en compañía de sus amigas, y resulto doblemente tedioso pues ahora Hana estaba igual que Mikoto, solo que con Haiashi.

-¡Que demonios le ocurre a la juventud de ahora!—exclamo para si misma

-¡solo falta que dentro de un mes me salgan con la noticia de que voy a ser tía ttebane!—ahora dijo esto jalándose algunos mechones de su singular cabello

-_Acéptalo, tienes miedo de quedarte más sola que la vieja Tsunade—_Le dijo el Kyubi, que se encontraba de lo más divertido con el pequeño berrinche de la pelirroja

- Valla, creí que habías muerto—contesto mas tranquila de lo normal debido a que le había causado gracia el comentario sobre su sensei

- ¡Óyeme bola de pelos mal oliente! No tengo miedo a ese tipo de cosas ttebane! – Regaño al zorro entendiendo demasiado tarde el comentario del nueve colas.

De manera inconsciente tomo el pergamino naranja de su buro. –Línea blanca—fue en ese momento en el que se percato de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sin darle importancia continuó con el escrito dejando que sus pensamientos se plasmaran en el papel.

_¡Puedes creerlo! Ahora Hana esta en la misma situación que Mikoto, y es tan repetitivo, mis dos mejores amigas emparejadas con los dos mas simplones, caras largas y amargados de toda Konoha, y por si fuera poco, por una extraña razón también son tus mejores amigos, definitivamente, el destino quiere fastidiarme, de eso no hay duda, pues ahora la tortura es doble, pues los monólogos corren por doble cuenta, creí que tal vez Hana seria diferente pues ella es mas callada y reservada pero según palabras de ella: "el amor te cambia" valla molestia. Otra vez te exijo que no dejes que yo cambie por esas babosadas, y no te preocupes, que yo también me encargare de que tu no lo hagas cuando estés también como esos dos, pfff, me aburro y al mismo tiempo me molesta pensar que estarás igual que esos con una de esas tipas escandalosas, metiches, acosadoras, pervertidas y buenas para nada que andan tras de ti como manada de perras en brama –_extrañamente la chica de ojos violetas no se dio cuenta de lo que escribió, pues si hubiera sido así, seguramente lo habrá desechado—_Bueno, a pesar de que resulta una tortura para mi, parece que ellas están felices con ese par, y si ellas están felices, lo estaré yo también, pero muy muy muuuy en el fondo y espero que ellos también lo estén con ellas, pues esos idiotas no podrían conseguir nada mejor, no hay mejor opción que mis amigas, bueno, tal vez yo, pero ni por una dotación de por vida de Ramen me fijaría en tan poca cosa como lo son ellos. O ¿tu que piensas Mina-chan?_

Y así, volvieron a pasar los meses, poco a poco Kushina se fue acostumbrando a todo ese ambiente amoroso en el que la envolvían sus amigas, no es que ahora le resultara agradable, sino que simplemente aprendió a no darle importancia.

Ese día amaneció con un calor de los nueve biujis, pero a pesar de eso, Kushina se levanto muy descansada después de dormir como nunca lo había hecho, o al menos desde las anteriores cinco semanas, pues se había encontrado en una misión muy tediosa para ella, pues por ser la jinchuriki del Kyubi, no la dejaban estar en la división de ataque por temor a que fuera capturada (conociéndola como era, se enfrascaría en una batalla con el enemigo sin antes escuchar un plan y por lo tanto, seria un objetivo fácil) y esta vez, el rubio no estaría lo suficiente cerca para rescatarla, ni siquiera para enterarse de lo sucedido a tiempo.

Pero tampoco la dejaban retornar a Konoha, por lo que todo ese tiempo se la paso enfurruñada por no tener un poco de acción (como decía ella) sin embargo, no se atrevió a desacatar las ordenes del capitán del equipo, pues una de las pocas características positivas que poseía la kunoichi (pocas para la mayoría de las personas, excepto para sus amigos, y sobre todo, para cierto ojiazul) es que era una excelente Shinobi, y como buen Shinobi siempre respetaba las reglas o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Volviendo al presente, en las calles de Konoha, para ser mas exacta, en el puesto de Ramen Ichiraku, se podía ver a una pelirroja sentada en la barra devorado un plato de su alimento favorito, lo que pocos sabían era que este era su séptimo plato, y a parecer el ultimo, o eso le susurro su bolsillo, y de manera inconsciente, ella estaba esperando la llegada de alguien, alguien que siempre la acompañaba a la hora sagrada (entiéndase hora del Ramen), alguien que solía ser puntual a la cita extraoficial, pero que esta vez estaba tarde, muy tarde. Sin más apetito (por el momento) la chica se levanto un tanto molesta de su asiento, dejando atrás el dinero de la cuenta.

-_Ya no le interesas_—le susurro una voz que buscaba provocarla.

-No sé de que me hablas colitas—Contesto con indiferencia la pelirroja. Acto seguido, la vocecita se callo, no le gustaban los diminutivos, y en especial ese que era tan ridículo, y eso, la de los ojos violetas lo sabia muy bien.

Abochornada por el calor que hacia, se dirigió al bosque, razón: un chapuzón en el lago mas cercano de donde ella estaba, sabia perfectamente como llegar, pues no era la primera vez que o visitaba, hace algún tiempo, cuando ella desconocía de su existencia fue acompañada por un rubio de ojos azules y habían pasado todo el día a la orilla de este, recostados sobre el pasto, uno al lado del otro, tratando de encontrar formas en las nubes, y platicando de cosas tan simples, pero que mas de una vez les sacaron una sonrisa, e incluso algunas carcajadas, de esas que duelen en el estomago y con el riesgo de terminar con los pantalones (short, en el caso de ella) mojados.

Cuando llego a los arbustos que ocultaban dicho lago, escucho el salpicar del agua, que indicaba que alguien se había introducido en ella, pensó en retirarse, no tenia ganas de estar en aquel lugar con nadie que no fuera ella misma, dio media vuelta, pero antes de desandar el camino se detuvo, pensando que tal vez seria su amigo el que estaba ahí– El muy desgraciado no me aviso que vendría—pensó la Uzumaki, volvió a dar la vuelta, dispuesta a descubrir a la persona que se encontraba ahí, pobre del Namikaze si se trataba de él.

Atravesó la pared de arbustos y o que descubrió la dejo petrificada, con sus ojos violetas abiertos como platos le ardían, y comenzaron a llenarse de un liquido que ella odiaba mostrar en publico, sin saber que hacer, parpadeo dejando escapar esas gotas que (según ella) mostraban debilidad huyo de ahí corriendo con los ojos cerrados, tratando de evitar el escape de mas lagrimas, pero fue inútil, estas lograban colarse a través de sus parpados y resbalar por sus mejillas.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba todo, odiaba a Natsuki, esa estúpida chica con la ropa mojada y tumbada en el suelo, odiaba ese cabello castaño con pequeños destellos rojizos que se colaban a través de los largos mechones ondulados de manera irregular, odiaba recordar su nombre, odiaba el estúpido calor que la había arrastrado a ese lugar, odiaba ese vacío en el corazón que causaba el escape de su debilidad por sus ojos, odiaba el camino tan largo que le impedían alejarse mas de ahí, y en especial, lo odiaba a él, al causante de todo lo que le pasaba, el idiota que la había abandonado ese día, el idiota que la había traicionado, al idiota con un cabello como el sol inundado de pequeñas gotas de agua que se escurrían por ese maldito rostro inclinado hacia ella, con sus malditos ojos como el cielo cerrados al mundo externo, y sus malditos labios unidos a los de ella. Después de lo que pareció una vida llego a su casa, se tumbo en la cama, boca abajo y con su rostro escondido en una almohada, mejillas surcadas por lágrimas que resbalaban de manera constante desde sus ojos, ojos que se encontraban cerrados pero con una imagen (demasiado clara para su disgusto y tristeza) tatuada en sus parpados:

Natsuki siendo besada por Minato Namikaze.

* * *

Como pudieron observar, el nuevo personaje es nada mas ni nada menos que: Natsuki, como no soy nada origina solo se me ocurrió introducirme a mi misma en la historia con otro nombre xD


	2. Peleando por ti

**Peleando por ti**

Lo ultimo que ella recordaba era esa imagen difuminándose hasta que dio paso a una cortina negra que la arrastro a la inconciencia.

Esa mañana se despertó con un gran desanimo, era día de entrenamiento, eso lo sabia muy bien, pero no iría, no tenia ánimos de desgastarse físicamente cuando ya lo estaba emocionalmente, rodo sobre su cama hacia su derecha y lo vio, con cierta melancolía, pero, mas rápido que un rayo, su perspectiva cambio, frunció el seño y lo tomo con un gran enojo.

_Te odio, si leíste bien, te odio, y te lo vuelvo a repetir TE ODIO y odio el día en que te topaste en m camino._

_Me has abandonado, me dejaste sola con mi Ramen, pues que crees, no me importa ttebane! Solo con mi Ramen soy feliz, no necesito a un tonto rubio para sentirme bien, así que ya te puedes ir con la boba de __Natsuki__ a donde te plazca, es más, ¡¿porque no se van de Konoha juntos? Nos harían un favor a todos, no necesitamos otro par de bobos, con Fubaka y Haiashi tenemos suficiente._

_¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que __Natsuki__ me parecía una chica linda e inteligente, no era de esas bobas de tu club de fans, no andaba como idiota persiguiéndote por toda la aldea, era una buena kunoichi, alguna vez tuve la oportunidad de ir en una misión con ella, y no me sorprendió que siendo tan joven ya fuera Jounin, llegue a verla como un obstáculo para convertirme en Hokage, pues aunque no me lo dijo, no dudo que ese también sea su sueño, pues a leguas se le ve que tiene un gran amor por la aldea, y por lo visto también por un torpe en especifico. Lo único que me alegra de todo esto, es que ahora sé que es una idiota, y ya no interferirá en mi sueño, ahora tiene cosas mas importantes en la cabeza y en otras partes de su cuerpo, además ya no tendré que estar soportando a esas tontas del club, ¡al fin desparecerán!_

_Pensándolo bien, eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que ayer descubrí algo que me negaba una y otra vez, algo con lo que Hana y Mikoto siempre me molestan, algo que me ha convertido en una tonta llorona y debilucha, algo que hace que quiera matar a todo el mundo, o bueno no a todo el mundo, solo a dos personas, algo que pone en peligro a toda Konoha, si no es que a todo el mundo, pues el Kyubi trata de usarlo a su favor para tomar el control sobre mi, pero yo: Kushina Uzumaki, no se lo permitiré, soy demasiado fuerte como para dejarme vencer por una tontería como esa ttebane! Y eso que he descubierto me hubiera hecho feliz en algún momento, pero no hoy, y al parecer nunca lo hará ¿Y sabes que es lo que descubrí? Pues algo muy bobo, y ahora que lo pienso muy obvio, de hecho, tal vez tu ya lo sabias y por eso hiciste lo que hiciste. _

_Ayer descubrí que te amo_

_Y es por eso que te odio aun más ttebane!_

Otra lagrima rodo por su rostro para reposar en el papel, impregnándose en una palabra, lo cual hizo que esta quedara marcada aun mas, como si la hubiera escrito con una tinta diferente, eso molesto tanto a la Uzumaki que tiro de sus cabellos y salió de su casa con la misma ropa que el día anterior, obviamente no le importaba si la gente notaba ese detalle, claro que no ttebane!

Para su sorpresa ya era mas de medio día, olvidándose por completo de la hora sagrada deambulo por las calles de Konoha, dispuesta a darle su merecido a ese par que le estaban ocasionando tantos problemas, según ella, reprendería al primero de los dos que se cruzara en su camino, que Kami lo decidiera, pero su enojo era tanto que no vio al rubio que paso junto a ella y que estuvo a punto de saludarla pero cuando se había dado la vuelta la pelirroja ya no estaba, o tal vez fue el estúpido amor que decidió cegar sus ojos violetas para evitar un final trágico, fuese lo que fuese, continuo con su camino, hasta que logro ver su objetivo, a solo unos escasos metros caminaba una chica con su largo cabello castaño-rojizo calendo de manera desordenada por su espalda, en algunos mechones formaban unos definidos chinos, mientras que en otras partes solo se ondulaban, la pelirroja se odio a si misma por poner tanta atención en algo tan insignificante como eso.

-¡Natsuki-san!—Grito a las espaldas de la chica, la cual volteo con una gran sonrisa sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba.

Kushina camino hacia ella, con una mirada impregnada de una furia jama antes vista, los que estaban a los alrededores se percataron de esto y se alejaron de manera muy sigilosa temerosos por su vida, al parecer cualquiera se percataba del humor de la Habanera sangrienta excepto

Natsuki, que aun la miraba con esa alegría que la caracterizaba.

-Te ha llegado la hora—Le dijo Kushina con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-¿Perdón?—contesto una Natsuki confundida

-Como oíste, hoy aprenderás que nadie se mete con la Habanera Sangrienta—Contesto muy decidida

-Te pediría perdón, pero como no se en que te moleste, no pensó rogar por mi vida, si pelea es lo que quieres, pelea tendrás—Le respondió molesta, pues una de las características de Natsuki es que puede contagiar a los demás de su humor, pero también se deja envolver por los de otros.

-Eres valiente, eso tengo que reconocerlo, pero eso no te salvara—Le dijo con las manos en la cintura

Un pequeño silencio lleno de tensión lleno las calles de Konoha, las chicas no se habían percatado de que estaban completamente solas.

De repente esa tranquilidad se rompió ante el sonido de dos kunais chocando. Ambas habían reaccionado de la misma manera y al mismo tiempo, forcejearon por segundos, después se separaron y continuaron la batalla a muerte, al parecer, ninguna quería perder. Poco a poco la gente que había desaparecido miraba desde una distancia segura, pues la curiosidad los incitaba a seguir en ese lugar en lugar de correr por sus vidas. Los kuinais chocaban uno contra otro a intervalos regulares, ninguna de las dos hablaba, no era necesario, el choque de sus armas decía más que mil palabras.

::: Mientras tanto en Ichiraku Ramen :::

-Tu si que sabes aprovecharte de la situación—Dijo Fugaku con una mirada picara

-¡Claro que no me aproveche!—le contesto Minato un tanto molesto

-No tienes por qué excusarte, Kushina no esta presente, además no tiene nada de malo, Nancy-chan es una chica bastante atractiva, - Comento Haiashi muy quitado de la pena

-¡No lo hice con esa intención! ¿Que otra opción tenia? ¿Dejarla morir?—Respondió el Namikaze, porque, aunque es cierto que Natsuki-chan le parecía una chica muy simpática y linda, además de que no era lo acosaba como las otras chicas de su club de fans, solo podía verla como una amiga, pues su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra chica, una chica que lo había ignorado hace unos momentos.

Pero antes de que sus amigos le pudieran contestar algo, se vieron distraídos por dos hombres que llegaban al local con las manos en las rodillas, y muy agitados.

- ¡Uf! Menos mal que logramos escapar—Decía uno

- Nunca había visto a la habanera sangrienta tan molesta—Le contesto el otro

- Y sinceramente, con una oponente como Natsuki-san, es mejor dejarles el campo libre—

- Tienes razón, quedarse ahí, es un pase directo y sin escalas al hospital—

- No me quiero imaginar como acabara el lugar—

- Me pregunto que le habrá hecho Natsuki-san a la Uzumaki—

-Pues tubo que ser algo grave, para que Kushina haya reaccionado así—

-Bueno, hay que reconocer que la habanera tiene la fama de reaccionar de manera violenta ante la menor provocación—

-Pero Natsuki-san no es de esas que va buscando problemas de a gratis—

Junto a estos hombres se podían ver a tres jóvenes con los ojos abiertos como platos debido a la impresión, el joven rubio fue el primero en reaccionar, salió del local con una mirada que aun reflejaba preocupación.

::: Volviendo al campo de batalla:::

Dos chicas con kunai en mano y un poco agitadas se miraban intensamente. Al parecer estaban demasiado conectadas, pues al mismo tiempo cada una realizo una serie de sellos y después de esto, hubo un choque entre una ráfaga de viento y una columna de fuego, ambas técnicas igual de intensas, y ninguna parecía ceder, viento y fuego comenzaron a ocasionar estragos en las construcciones de los alrededores, pero antes de que los daños fueran graves, ambas técnicas desaparecieron, y se podía observar a las dos chicas extrañadas por el suceso, pues ninguna había cedido, fue entonces que se percataron de la presencia del Namikaze donde hace unos instantes se encontraban unidos viento y fuego.

Solo basto que el apareciera para que se dieran cuenta de lo que habían ocasionado, habían dañado lo que estaba a su alrededor, no eran daños muy graves, pero eran daños. Parpadearon una vez, y cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos ambas estaban en un lugar diferente, nada más ni nada menos que en el bosque, para ser más específica, en el lago que había dado origen a todo ese caos.

Natsuki no bajo la guardia, e hizo bien, pues, en cuanto Kushina se percato de donde estaban su enojo creció aun mas (así es, ahora estaba mas enojada) y arremetió en contra de su oponente, pero su ataque fue detenido por el rubio, que miro a la atacante con una mirada que trataba de ser seria pero mostraba sus emociones encontradas, estaba sorprendido, preocupado, confundido. En cuanto la pelirroja logro librarse de a mirada azul, volteo a ver a su contrincante.

-¡No te entrometas!—Gritaron al unísono, dejando al chico aun mas confundido, el cual no supo reaccionar y se quedo estático.

Las chicas cambiaron su campo de batalla, ahora ambas se encontraban en pleno lago, ninguna se movía, solo permanecían una frente a la otra.

-Y a todo esto, me gustaría saber porque estamos peleando—Se decidió a preguntar Natsuki

-¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Pues bien, como parece que no eres tan inteligente como pensé te lo diré—Pero después de esto no dijo nada, sino que volteo a ver hacia donde habían estado unos momentos antes. Natsuki siguió la mirada de la pelirroja, y cuando localizo el punto en el que fijaba su vista le quedo todo claro, ahora entendía el porqué de su enojo, y el porque se su aumento cuando se vieron transportadas a ese lugar.

-Oh—exclamo la castaña

-Ahora, podemos continuar o ¿Te rindes?— Le pregunto con una incredulidad fingida.

- No, no podemos continuar, no es porque me haya rendido, sino porque no tengo motivo para estar peleando—contesto mas tranquila.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso ttebane?—Ahora la cuestionaba un tanto molesta.

-Lo que quiero decir es que eso que crees que viste realmente no paso como tus ojos te lo hicieron creer—

-Claro que paso, yo se lo que vi, no trates de decirme que veo cosas que no son, porque no es así ttebane!—Dijo esto cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza había un lado

-Veo que no estas dispuesta a escucharme, tal vez sea mejor que alguien mas te lo explique, alguien que estoy segura lograra convencerte. Creo que después de todo, saldrás ganando con todo esto. Por favor, después de que aclares el mal entendido, me gustaría platicar contigo de manera mas calmada. Ah y algo mas, no, no me aproveche de la situación.—Y después de decir esto, se le escapo una pequeña risita, le regalo una sonrisa llena de alegría para después desaparecer y dejar tras de si una nube de humo.

-¡Espera, no huyas cobarde!—Le grito a la nada, y un tanto molesta se dirigió a tierra firme, caminando lento, demasiado seria y tratando de evitar encontrarse con la mirada azul, pero fue imposible, solo logro dar tres pasos y ya la tenia enfrente, dos profundos mares la miraron con intensidad, una intensidad que podrían quitarle el aliento a mas una chica, y la pelirroja no fue la excepción. Estuvieron así por unos solo segundos que parecieron horas, y antes de que el rubio preguntara nada la Uzumaki ya se encontraba enfrascada en lo que al parecer iba a ser un monologo.

- ¡Que tanto me vez Namikaze!, ¡¿No piensas ir tras ella? No, no digas nada, ya lo se todo, no necesitas explicarme nada, con lo que vi ayer fue mas que suficiente—

-Yo…-

-No te preocupes, no me debes ninguna explicación, no soy tu mama ni mucho menos ttebane! Solo me molesta que no me la hayas dicho antes, creí que éramos amigos, amigos que se confiaban todo ¿No?—en esa ultima pregunta la voz se le comenzó a quebrar—solo eso, amigos, y nada mas, sabes tienes muy buenos gustos – Dijo esto con una sonrisa lastimera – ella es muy linda, y muy una excelente rival, debo admitir –

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, este día tenia que llegar algún día ¿No?, era lógico, si los bobos mas grandes de Konoha han conseguido a alguien que en mi opinión no merecen, _no hay mejores chicas que mis amigas – _dijo esto en un susurro – con mayor razón te tocaba a ti – Ahora las lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas

- Kushina…-

-Aunque no lo parezca y aunque no lo demuestre, estoy muy feliz por t-ti – su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir pequeñas convulsiones a causa de las lagrimas—Espero que…- No pudo terminar la frase porque sus labios fueron callados por el contacto de otros.

Ella abrió los ojos por el sorpresivo ataque, y no supo cuando su mente se desconecto y se dejo llevar por sus emociones, profundizándose en el beso que sin saber, había estado esperando. Saboreo el sabor de aquellos labios, algo indescriptible y sin lugar a dudas, el más exquisito que pudiera existir.

Sintió el aliento del rubio entrando por el suyo, mezclándose, robándole el oxigeno, pero esto no le era para nada molesto, al contrario, era anhelado, llevo sus brazos sobre los hombros de él, y hundió sus manos en ese cabello de sol, aferrando su rostro contra el de él, sintió como su cintura era rodeada por unos brazos, la aferraban contra el cuerpo de el de manera firme y protectora, sin dudarlo, acerco mas su cuerpo al de él, sintiendo el palpitar de sus corazones combinados a un ritmo irregular pero sincronizado.

Se separaron debido a la falta de aire, ambos sin darse cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, solo sabían una cosa: no había sido suficiente. Pero lo que paso a continuación ni siquiera Kami lo hubiera adivinado. Después de separarse, pasaron al menos tres segundos para que la mente de Kushina volviera a la realidad, con ambas manos sujeto firmemente el chaleco del ojiazul y con la fuerza de una kunoichi bien entrenada levanto al rubio del suelo, arrojándolo al agua.

Minato no lo vio venir, obviamente, y se dio cuanta de lo que había pasado cuando sintió que su cuerpo se sumergía en las profundidades de ese lago, esto lo despertó de su "ensueño" y lo hizo dirigirse a la superficie, y cuando sus pulmones se llenaron del vital oxigeno, solo pudo escuchar una voz, una voz que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa incluso en esa ocasión en la cual, la voz se oía muy molesta y la dueña de esta lo había sorprendido con un ataque inesperado, tal vez eso fue lo que lo hizo sonreír, nunca sabia como iba a reaccionar ella, siempre lo sorprendía. Por todo el bosque retumbo un grito:

-¡Minato baka! Eres un pervertido ttebane!—después de haber dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se retiro con paso firme, cuando estuvo segura de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no la escuchara susurro para si misma—pero a pesar de eso, me has hecho feliz ttebane!—


	3. Sed de sangre

**Sed de sangre**

_Que rayos me pasa! No se ni porque reaccione de esa forma, bueno si se porque, pero tu tienes la culpa ttebane! Me gustaría que me contestaras, ¡¿porque me haces estas cosas?, ¿no te parece suficiente que sea el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi?, ahora me quieres volver loca, como si ya no lo estuviera ttebane! Un día te veo en los brazos de esa y al otro juegas al viejo cara de sapo tratando de engatusar a la apostadora/bebedora en potencia, realmente no te entiendo._

_Aunque tengo que admitir que fue un buen día, ¡no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de pelear con alguien como __Natsuki__-san! Ahora entiendo porque llego a ser Jounin tan joven, la verdad es que nunca me lo había preguntado, pero antes de pelear con ella apostaba por que la verdad oculta sobre su ascenso de nivel se debía a que puso en practicas técnicas que solo se observan en los libros del pervertido de Ero-senin, pero ahora que me enfrente a ella, tengo que reconocer que tal vez realmente si sea una buena kunoichi._

_Y también esta el hecho de que hiciste lo que hiciste, eso que si bien yo deseaba, tengo que admitir que no me lo esperaba, sabes… solo por eso, tal vez, solo tal vez, pueda perdonarte… bueno, eso y una invitación a Ichiraku Ramen. Pero eso si tienes que aclararme todo de una buena vez, de frente y sin rodeos o te enfrentaras a la ira de la Habanera sangrienta ttebane! _

_También fue divertido como te avente al agua, jajajaja, apuesto mi futuro puesto de Hokage a que no te lo esperabas, lo vi en tu cara._

_Aun tengo muchas cosas que decir, pero solo te las puedo decir si me aclaras todo este lio, que espero que sea inmediatamente ttebane!_

Cerro el pergamino después de soltar un suspiro, era la primera vez que no escribía todo lo que pensaba desde que empezó a escribir las dichosas cartas (que ya parecían mas un diario y que ni ella sabia cuando las entregaría), porque aun no sabia lo que ese rubio, que la haca comportarse de una manera mas extraña de lo que ya era, sentía por ella, y sabia que si escribía algo de mas, las cosas entre ellos podrían cambiar volviendo su relación de amigos aun mas complicada de lo que se había vuelto hace unos momentos, y eso era algo que definitivamente o quería que ocurriera, prefería mil veces ser solo su amiga, verlo con alguien mas y guardarse su rabia.

* * *

A orillas de un lago se podía ver a un rubio que, recostado sobre el pasto con los ojos cerrados, y una ancha sonrisa, irradiaba una completa paz, que si no fuera por el constante movimiento de su pecho que indicaba que estaba respirando, se podría pensar que había pasado a mejor vida

Aunque claro, para el, su vida ya era mejor de lo que era antes. Lo fue cuando la vio por primera vez, con su hermoso cabello, ojos violetas de mirada intensa y mejillas adornadas con un adorable sonrojo. Lo fue cuando lo miró de manera cálida y agradecida, ella en sus brazos, alejada de todo peligro, su cabello ondeando como el fuego en medio de la noche. Lo fue cuando la tuvo una vez en sus brazos, pero esta vez unidos por sus labios, esos suaves y dulces labios que sabían mejor a lo que hubiera imaginado, sabían a gloria, a triunfo, que lo llevaron a otro mundo.

Y tenia que admitir, que también lo fue cuando sintió sus manos en su pecho y un segundo después se encontraba rodeado por agua, porque esa era la chica a la que él amaba, la que lograba hacerlo feliz con su sola presencia, la que era un torbellino de vida, la que mostraba siempre lo que pensaba, la chica hiperactiva con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida… si es que ella así lo quisiera también y si es que no lo mataba la próxima vez que lo viera.

* * *

-¡¿Pueden creer que la maldita me dejo hablando sola?—Le cuestionaba Kushina a sus amigas Mikoto y Hana.

-Pero… ¿Porque comenzaron a pelear?—Le pregunto una nerviosa Hana.

-Ella empezó ttebane! – Le recrimino la pelirroja

-Pues yo escuche que ella solo respondió al ataque – informo la Uchiha

-¡Ahora me llamas mentirosa! ¡Solo eso me faltaba ttebane!—

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué paso después?—Pregunto Mikoto cortando la pequeña discusión

-¡Pues nada!, ¿no les acabo de decir que me dejo hablando sola la muy desgraciada?—contesto un poco nerviosa, algo que no paso desapercibido por sus amigas

-¿Y que hizo Minato?—Preguntaron sus amigas al mismo tiempo.

-_¡Mierda!_ - Pensó para si misma

- _Te atraparon tomate—_Le dijo el Kyubi con un tono de burla

- _¡Ahora no! Cállate que tengo que pensar en algo_—contesto en su cabeza.

- Ya me imagino, jaja, ya te descubrí, ahora cuenta— Dijo Mikoto, interrumpiendo su discusión mental

- ¿No sé de que me hablas? – Trato de fingir demencia

- Vámonos Hana, si ella no nos quiere contar, se lo preguntaremos a Minato—comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento en Ichiraku Ramen.

- Esta bien, esta bien, les cuento ttebane! – Refunfuño la ojivioleta, después de esto su amiga se sentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Pues… se acercó y… aghh no recuerdo lo que le dije ttebane!—Confeso Kushina

-No mientas—Le recrimino Mikoto

- No miento, es la verdad ttebane! – Le contesto un poco enojada, pues era verdad

-Yo le creo – Confeso con una pequeña sonrisa Hana.

- Gracias Hana-chan—La Uzumaki le devolvió la sonrisa

- Bueno, dejémoslo en que se acercó, te soltaste a hablar como de costumbre, ¿Y luego?—Pregunto un poco ansiosa La Uchiha

- Pues…- suspiro para tomar valor, pudo observar que sus amigas estaban muy atentas a lo que ella estaba a punto de decir – Me beso, lo avente al agua y después me fui, no si antes decirle que era un pervertido ttebane!—dijo demasiado rápido

- ¡¿Qué?—Gritaron al unísono sus amigas

- ¡Quien lo diría!, al parecer Minato si le ha aprendido algo a su sensei – dijo un poco divertida Mikoto

- ¿Pero porque reaccionaste así Kushina? – Pregunto Hana

- Como si no la conocieras, lo raro seria que no hubiera hecho algo así—Se burlo la Uchiha - ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer Kushina? – pregunto seriamente

-¿Que voy a hacer de que? – Le contesto la pelirroja muy extrañada

- no pensaras que después de eso van a quedar solo como amigos… ¿O si?— Le cuestiono Mikoto

- Pues… como voy a saberlo ttebane!—

- Es muy sencillo, búscalo – Le dijo la pelinegra

-… Kushina no supo que contestar, aun no sabia que iba a hacer cuando lo volviera a ver, y Mikoto quería que lo fuera a buscar, no, definitivamente aun no estaba lista

Viendo que la Uzumaki no reaccionaba, Mikoto se levanto y comenzó a forcejear con Kushina para levantarla y sacarla del local. La levanto y comenzó a empujarla por la espalda hacia la salida, pero su avance se vio detenido por el choque de su amiga con alguien.

Kushina había cerrado los ojos por el impacto, y cuando los abrió, lo que vio, definitivamente la sorprendió de la misma manera en que lo hizo Mikoto y en menos de un segundo la pelirroja se había alejado de ella, y ahora estaba en los brazos de aquel joven, simplemente esa no era la forma de ser de su amiga, en otra situación le habría gritado a aquel chico por toparse en su camino, y también le habría gritado a ella por ocasionar el incidente, en fin armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua, eso es lo que habría hecho Kushina.

* * *

Minato iba caminando por las transitadas calles de Konoha, aun no podía creer que solo había pasado un día desde que se armó de valor para robarle ese beso a Kushina, su primer beso, o al menos lo era para el, y eso lo hacia aun mas especial.

-¿Me estas escuchando Minato?—Le pregunto uno de sus amigos. Se había enfrascado tanto en sus pensamientos que había olvidado que no iba solo.

-Etto… claro! – Le contesto el rubio pero este ya sabia de ante mano que su amigo no le iba a creer.

- ¿A si? Entonces dime, ¿tu que opinas?, ¿que debería hacer? – Le cuestiono Fugaku un poco molesto por la falta de atención de su amigo.

-… ¡No puede ser, lo olvide por completo!, lo siento chicos me tengo que ir, olvide que tenía que hacer algo – Y demostrando porque lo llamaban el rayo amarillo de Konoha, desapareció en un parpadeo.

- No me estaba poniendo atención ¿verdad? – Le pregunto Fugaku a Hiashi.

- Lo mas seguro es que no – Le contesto el ojiperla.

Un segundo después de librarse de una discusión innecesaria con su amigo, se encontraba a solo unos pasos de su puesto de comida favorita: Ichiraku Ramen, pero dudo en avanzar pues, aunque es cierto que tenia hambre, tenia cierto temor por encontrarse a cierta persona, esa persona que el día anterior le había refrescado el día literalmente.

Pero esa duda desapareció mas rápido de lo que había surgido, pues el realmente quería verla, quería hacer las cosas bien, quería dejarle en claro o que sentía por ella, si antes no se lo había dicho era por temor a que ella no le correspondiera y que después de dar ese paso su amistad se perdiera, pero después de lo que había hecho el día anterior, ya no había vuelta atrás, así que tenia que enfrentar la situación que le parecía mas peligrosa y riesgosa que una guerra Shinobi.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, dio el primer paso, después de este, fue más fácil continuar con los demás, ¡que tan lejos estaba del puesto de Ramen! De repente su avance se detuvo, pues lo que vieron sus ojos azules lo dejo en un shock, por primera vez Minato Namikaze no sabia que tenia que hacer, se quedo ahí paralizado, experimentando toda una oleada de emociones, comenzando con la sorpresa, para continuar con la incredulidad, posteriormente llegar a la tristeza y terminar con la ira, una ira que jamás en su vida había experimentado, la razón:

un tipejo alto que se encontraba frente a él, con su estúpido cabello castaño claro similar a la canela, esos estúpidos e intensos ojos verdes que miraban a su acompañante y segundos después se habían cerrado, lo cual molesto al Namikaze pues era claro que ese estúpido estaba disfrutando del cálido gesto de su acompañante, pero lo que mas le molesto fue esa estúpida sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Y antes de que lo mandaran a arrestar por cometer un asesinato, y antes de que la compañera de ese sujeto lo odiase por el resto de su vida por atreverse a quitarle a su "amiguito" decidió retirarse, de la misma manera en que había desaparecido ante sus amigos, dejando ahí todas las pequeñas esperanzas que habían comenzado a formarse en su corazón justo antes de ver a Kushina Uzumaki en brazos de ese idiota de Asahi.

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 se podía ver a un furioso rubio que lanzaba innumerables Kunais a un árbol que se encontraba a bastantes metros alejado de él, después comenzó a "practicar" taijutsu con uno de los troncos de entrenamiento, pero en menos de 30 segundos lo había destruido por completo y el mismo fin tuvieron los otros dos restantes.

Con el enojo aun corriendo por sus venas no se dio cuenta de que había logrado perfeccionar la técnica que había estado practicando durante tantos meses y en cuanto el Rasengan había tomado forma en la palma de su mano, llevo su técnica al suelo, dejando así un gran cráter, esto logro tranquilizarlo un poco, pero no fue suficiente para descargar todo su coraje, por lo que se dejo caer de rodillas, con los dientes apretado y sus puños cerrados en puños sobre la tierra trato de calmarse aun mas, pues era consiente de que ese no era el, no, Minato Namikaze nunca pierde los estribos, pero no podía evitarlo, tenia una sed de sangre, sangre de una sola persona, y sabia que, aunque no era correcto, solo eso lograría calmar su estado de animo.

Estaba tan concentrado en descargar todo ese mar de emociones negativas que no se percato que todo Konoha había escuchado el alboroto que había ocasionado, incluso las pequeñas criaturas que se encontraban alrededor ya habían huido temerosas de su vida.

-Parece que hoy no ha sido tu día –

-…- Minato dirigió sus ojos azules llenos de odio hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, esperaba que esa persona se diera cuenta de que no era un buen momento para hablar con el, o si no correría sangre y no seria precisamente la del ojiverde.

Pero para suerte de ambos se trataba de la única persona que podría tranquilizarlo y salir vivo y sin ningún rasguño durante el proceso. – ahh, sensei – suspiro arrepentido por esas emociones negativas y avergonzado por el hecho de que su sensei lo viera en ese estado.

- La única que logra cambiar tus estados de ánimos tan drásticamente es… - Dijo su sensei acercándose a él y con un tono de voz meditativo.

- Si, se trata de ella – Lo interrumpió el ojiazul

- ¿Le ha pasado algo? – pregunto reamente preocupado

- No lo se, no lo creo, o tal vez si – contesto el chico dejando de estar hincado para sentarse en flor de loto (entiéndase con las piernas cruzadas sobre le piso) en el cráter que el mismo había formado.

- Por primera vez tengo que admitir que no te he entendido – confeso su sensei

- Me refiero a que ella esta bien físicamente, pero al parecer algo ha cambiado dentro de ella, algo que le hará bien, de eso estoy seguro – Le dijo apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas

- Entonces, si ella esta bien, cual es el problema – Pregunto el hombre de cabello blanco

- El problema soy yo, que simplemente no puedo aceptar que eso que siente ella lo sienta por ese idiota… -

- …Y no por ti – Lo interrumpió Jiraiya completando la oración.

- … - Suspiro – Aunque eso es realmente lo que siento, tengo que admitir que es un pensamiento completamente egoísta, ella es libre de amar a quien crea que es el indicado, y si ese no soy yo, no me queda mas que aceptarlo y continuar siendo solo su amigo si ella así lo quiere… lo único que me importa es su felicidad, solo eso, lo demás sale sobrando – Confeso el Namikaze

- … Pero… - Dudo el sanin en contestar, pues el y toda Konoha sabia que Kushina Uzumaki veía a Minato Namikaze como algo mas que un amigo, y que este le veía de la misma manera bueno, eso lo sabia casi toda Konoha, pues los únicos que no se daban cuenta eran precisamente la pelirroja y el rubio. -… Entonces… te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como la mujer que amas se va alejando de a ti – Le dijo serenamente.

- ¿Qué mas puedo hacer? – Pregunto Minato mas para si mismo que para su sensei.

-¡Pues que ha de ser, lucha por ella! – contesto dándole un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza – El Minato Namikaze que yo conozco no se queda con la cabeza gacha antes de empezar la batalla, el Minato que yo conozco se estrega en cuerpo y alma por defender lo que mas ama, o en este caso, a la que mas ama.—Declaro su sensei con cierto tono de orgullo hacia su alumno.

- ¿Aunque eso signifique luchar incluso contra la voluntad de ella? – Pregunto un poco resignado el rubio.

- ¡Valla que a veces eres lento!, Conoces a Kushina, jamás podrás saber que es lo que ella quiere o desea a menos que vallas frente a ella y le pidas que te lo diga.

-… - Minato se quedo pensando con una sonrisa en los labios, pues su sensei había descrito perfectamente a su amada – ¡Tiene razón sensei! Ahora mismo le demostrare a ese idiota de Asahi que Minato Namikaze no se deja vencer tan fácilmente – Acto seguido, se levanto y antes de que su sensei pudiera agregar algo más, el rubio había desaparecido.

- Creo que esto me servirá para mi próximo libro – dijo para si mismo con una sonrisa un tanto divertida y otro tanto pervertida.

Mientras tanto una kunoichi se encontraba parada de cabeza en la rama de un árbol, observando la escena con una expresión un tanto divertida y otro tanto decidida. Tenía una idea y estaba decidida a ponerla en práctica, así que desapareció sin que el rubio ni el peliblanco se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

* * *

Natsuki se había quedado dormida en la rama de un árbol, a una altura a la cual no era para nada perceptible, de repente un estruendo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, se levanto y desde esa altura pudo observar donde se estaba creando todo ese caos, conocía muy bien ese lugar, así que decidió ir a investigar.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia razonable, concentro chakra en la planta de sus pies y observo la escena de cabeza en la rama de un árbol cual murciélago. Le costó mucho trabajo no carcajearse cuando entendió la situación, para ella era muy cómico ver a ese par de distraídos haciéndose la vida imposible a si mismos, ¡Como era posible que fueran los únicos en toda Konoha que no se dieran cuenta que se correspondían en sentimientos mutuamente! Fue en ese momento en el que un plan había acudido a su mente y con una sonrisa dio inicio a su misión.

* * *

**N.A:** Esta vez tengo el orgullo de presentarles a otro de mis personajes creados: Asahi.

Así como les dije que Natsuki esta inspirada en mi propia persona (soy yo literalmente), también Asahi es la descripción de otra persona pero aun no puedo darles detalles, lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo :D


	4. Preparativos Parte I

**Preparativos-Parte I**

_Lo se, ya me había desaparecido por muuucho tiempo, pero aquí estoy de nuevo._

_¿Qué quedo pendiente? Aahh si, mas detalles de Asahi, pues cha cha cha cha chan… se los digo al final de este capitulo, lo prometo._

_Si lo se, me van a decir, como la hace de emoción esta tipa, pero la razón es porque creo que en este capitulo ustedes solos se darán cuanta como fue que me inspire para este personaje, sé que son muy listos ;) Pero de todos modos se los diré con mis propias letras para que confirmen sus teorías ;)_

**Preparativos-Parte I**

-¡Asahi-kun! ¿Donde te habías metido? Años que no te veo ttebane! – Dijo al ojiverde sujetando sus hombros, evaluándolo – ¡Mírate! Estas muy cambiado.

-Lo mismo digo Kushina-chan, mírate, ya no eres la niña revoltosa que yo recordaba—Le dijo revolviendo sus cabellos.

- ¡Óyeme! Apenas me vez y ya empiezas con las agresiones ttebane! – Le dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Tienes razón, retiro lo dicho, aun sigues siendo la niña revoltosa de siempre – Declaro el castaño

-… - hubo un pequeño silencio que se vio roto por las carcajadas de ambos.

- Y además de eso muy maleducada – Interrumpió su amiga Mikoto, la verdad era que se había olvidado por completo de ellas.

- No es para tanto ttebane!, bueno, Asahi-kun, ellas son mis dos mejores amigas: Hana Hyuga y Mikoto Uchiha… Mikoto, Hana: él es Asahi-kun – Los presento poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Mucho gusto – Contesto Asahi con una pequeña reverencia

- Igualmente – contestaron al mismo tiempo las chicas.

- Bueno Kushina-chan, que alegría me dio volverte a ver, pero tengo que ir con el Hokage a entregarle el reporte de mi ultima misión – Se disculpo el joven – Pero puedes visitarme cuando quieras, sabes que eres bienvenida – Agrego.

- ¡Claro! Pronto tendrás noticias de mí, eso no lo dudes – contesto con una sonrisa.

- Nos vemos – Se despidió de las tres chicas y después de esto, desapareció dejando únicamente una nube de humo.

-…-

- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto la Uchiha levantando una ceja

-¿Qué? – Pregunto extrañada la Uzumaki

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Volvió a exigir una respuesta su amiga

- No te entiendo ttebane! – Dijo sinceramente la pelirroja

-… - suspiro – Me refiero a lo que hiciste hace unos momentos, tu no te comportas así con cualquiera, generalmente te la pasas agrediendo a quien se cruce en tu camino – Declaro Mikoto

- ¡No es cierto! … bueno solo a veces, pero no veo el problema de tratar a alguien bien, a ustedes las trato igual y no por eso me arman un interrogatorio – dijo haciendo un infantil puchero

- Bueno, no te enojes Kushina, que te parece si nos cuentas como conociste a ese chico – Le dijo Hana tratando de calmar a su amiga

- Ahh, por ahí hubieran empezado – Dijo la ojivioleta olvidando su enojo - ¿Recuerdan cuando dos tipos se pelearon enfrente de Ichiraku Ramen y lo dejaron en escombros?

- Si, estuvo cerrado por mas de tres meses en lo que reparaban los daños… - Recordó Mikoto – ¡No me digas que él era uno de esos tipos! – Dijo ahora asombrada

- ¡Claro que no!, si él hubiera sido lo hubiera matado por dejarme tanto tiempo sin mi Ramen – le dijo la pelirroja un poco indignada

- Tienes razón, entonces no entiendo que tiene que ver Asahi con ese incidente – confeso su amiga

- Pues cuando eso paso, yo estaba en una misión, imagina mi sorpresa cuando regreso a Konoha por un plato de Ramen y me encuentro solo una montaña de escombros – Ambas amigas asintieron pues podían imaginarse la escena perfectamente – Entonces apareció Asahi y me ofreció ser mi chef personal mientras reparaban Ichiraku Ramen – sus amigas la escuchaban con completa atención – La verdad yo esperaba que me preparara Ramen casero, pero no fue así, me preparaba platillos tan elaborados que aunque ya no recuerdo los nombres, recuerdo que eran deliciosos, esos fueron los únicos meses en que comí otra cosa que no fuera Ramen – La Uchiha y la Hyuga asintieron, pues ya comenzaban a entender todo – Y lo mejor fue que no tuve que pagarle, bueno los primeros días si lo hice, aunque tuve que insistirle para que me cobrara, pero después llegamos a un acuerdo y no tuve que pagar mas ttebane! Por eso es que lo aprecio mucho, me salvo de morir de hambre literalmente. – Termino de explicar Kushina.

- ¿Y en que consistía ese acuerdo? – Pregunto la Uchiha

- Ah… pues, sus papás tuvieron que ir a país del te a no sé que cosa, y lo habían dejado a cargo de su hermano menor, entonces el me daba de comer y yo cuidada a su hermano, el maldito mocoso era insoportable, pero al final aprendió que nadie es rival para la habanera sangrienta ttebane! – Declaro Kushina con pequeñas llamas en los ojos

- Oye… ¿Y Minato? – Le pregunto la Uchiha

-¡…!- Se había olvidado de los planes de su amiga, y su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a acelerarse cuando escucho su nombre – No entiendo que tiene que ver el con eso – Dijo la pelirroja con un tono nervioso

- Pues ahora que ha regresado Asahi… - Comenzó a decir Hana siguiendo los pensamientos de Mikoto

- Aaaahh, ¡No! ¡Como creen! Estimo mucho a Asahi, pero él es mi amigo, solo eso, es como si me pidieran que viera de esa forma a Fubaka o a Hiashi – Dijo haciendo una mueca de asco cuando pronuncio sus nombres, Mikoto y Hana decidieron que por esta vez era mejor fingir que no se habían dado cuenta del gesto. – En cambio Minato… - Kushina dejo la oración inconclusa y con las mejillas sonrojadas ante el recuerdo de la última vez que lo había visto

- ¡Entonces no se diga mas! Es hora de que vallas a buscarlo de una buena vez—Dijo Mikoto emocionada.

- Pero…- No pudo excusarse, pues ya era jalada de la mano por su amiga hacia las calles de Konoha, a lo cual solo pudo suspirar resignada, y teniendo la esperanza de que no lo encontraran porque no, no estaba lista aun.

* * *

Natsuki iba por las calles de Konoha en busca de su amigo favorito, favorito por el hecho de que le encantaban sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, y que siempre la hacia sentirse nerviosa. Caminaba con una sonrisa, pues, aunque el objetivo de su plan era que de una vez por todas se aclararan las cosas entre Minato y Kushina, también tenia una ventaja extra, la cual era que podría pasar mas tiempo con Asahi, pues entre misión y misión, rara vez lograban verse, y esta era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar.

Su plan: una reunión de excompañeros de la Academia. ¡Takoyaki comido! Toda Konoha sabía perfectamente que Natsuki era una experta organizando fiestas, reuniones, eventos, etc. Tanto así, que no le resulto difícil convencer al Hokage de que le permitiera realizar la reunión en la Academia (algo nunca antes visto) y de no asignar ninguna misión a los invitados esa noche.

También logro convencer al dueño de Ichiraku Ramen de que se hiciera cargo de la comida sin ningún costo(aunque esto ultimo le costó cuatro meses completos de "servicio comunitario" en el local, pero valía a pena, pues eso aseguraba la asistencia de los objetivos de su plan) los adornos y la música eran asunto fácil, solo hacia falta mencionarle "sin querer" a Mikoto que aun faltaban esos detalles y ella sola se ofrecería a hacerse cargo de ello, por lo que solo faltaba comenzar con las invitaciones.

Después de solo 2 horas, ya solo faltaba confirmar la asistencia de los dos invitados estrellas y de su "amigo favorito".

Caminaba con dirección a la casa de Kushina, planeando lo que le diría exactamente para evitar otra batalla como la ultima vez – _mejor empezar con lo mas difícil antes que nada_ – pensó para si misma. Iba tan concentrada en su plan que no se dio cuenta de la persona que paso a su lado, hasta que esta le hablo.

-Antes me saludabas – Le dijo una voz tan familiar que se le hizo un vacío en el estomago y volteo para confirmar sus sospechas. En efecto, era el.

- Oh! Perdón, no te vi – Se disculpo la castaña-rojiza

- No mientas, sé que tratabas de ignorarme—Le dijo el ojiverde en un tono burlón, lo cual solo provoco que la chica se ruborizara

- ¡Claro que no! sabes que soy muy distraída… bueno vas a dejar de hacerte la victima o me vas a dejar hablar – Le contesto también en tono de broma

- Esta bien, te concedo la palabra – Contesto el chico fingiendo diplomacia.

- Jaja, gracias, jajajaja, pues bien, como tal vez ya te enteraste por ahí, estoy planeando una reunión con todos nuestros compañeros de la academia, ¿Qué dices?—Dijo un poco nerviosa.

- Pues… digo que esta bien, espero y se diviertan – Opino muy serio

- ¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿No vas a ir? – Cuestiono un poco preocupada

- Porque no me han invitado—Contestó fingiendo indignación.

- Jajaja, tonto, te estoy invitando – Contesto divertida, le encantaba ese tipo de charlas con el.

- Oh en ese caso, cuenta con mi asistencia –

-Jaja, sonaste como Hokage-sama – Dijo divertida la chica – Pues mas te vale ir, necesito que me ayudes en un plan que pondré en practica en la fiesta – Lo amenazo

- Jaja, osea que me estas cobrando la entrada, eso no es justo –

- ¡No! es por el bien de otros, ¡vamos! Yo sé que eres una persona muy bondadosa que te gusta ayudar a los demás – Fingió suplicar.

- No, pues si me lo pides así, no puedo faltar, y cuenta con mi ayuda – Respondió con una sonrisa– Y dime, ¿de que se trata tu plan macabro? – Le pregunto en un susurro

- Jajaja, lo sabrás en pocas horas, bueno, lo siento, me tengo que ir, aun tengo cabos sueltos por atar, nos vemos a las 8:00 pm en la academia—Le informo

-¡Como! ¿En la academia? ¡No me digas que la fiesta va a ser ahí! – Dijo Asahi

- ¡Claro! Si no, ¿que caso tendría citarlos ahí? –

- Es que me resulta increíble –

- Ya sabes que tratándose de reuniones para mi no hay imposibles – Contesto la Natsuki con una sonrisa.

- Eso nadie lo niega -

- Jajaja, bueno, nos vemos en unas horas, por cierto, es una fiesta semi-formal – Le informo la chica

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? –

- Quiere decir que no se te ocurra llegar con el uniforme—Le explico la chica – Pero tampoco es necesario que vallas con traje, saco y toda esa faramalla, no se si me explico – Dijo dudosa

- Creo que si, pero no entiendo porque – confeso el ojiverde.

- ¡porque no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de reunirte con TODOS tus excompañeros y recordar los viejos tiempos! – Exclamo muy dramáticamente – _Además me gustaría ver que tal te va la ropa casual _;) - Esto ultimo lo pensó para ella.

- Pues si tu lo dices… - Dijo algo resignado

-¡No seas así, será divertido! – Le expreso alegremente

- Bueno, esta bien, tal vez tengas razón – Dijo conforme – Además, tendrás la oportunidad de verme en mis mejores galas – Le dijo en un tono coqueto, a lo cual Natsuki se puso muy nerviosa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

- Me muero por verlo, pero… tú también te llevaras una sorpresa cuando me veas – Logro responder en el mismo tono para evitar que él se diera cuenta de su reacción

- Estoy seguro de ello— Natsuki no pudo descifrar en que sentido lo decía.

- Bueno, ahora si, me voy, tengo que arreglar los últimos detalles – Dijo ya avanzando a la casa de la pelirroja—Nos vemos Asahi

- Suerte con tus asuntos Natsuki—Se despidió con una sonrisa.

- _Uff valla que si logra llevarme a otro mundo_—Se dijo a si misma – _Bueno, llego la hora de hacer mis deberes_ – una vez que Asahi se alejó, comenzó a caminar a su destino: el departamento de Kushina, pero apenas había caminado solo unas calles cuando de repente escucho un gran estruendo muy cerca de ahí, así que tubo que posponer sus planes para averiguar que estaba ocurriendo, no sabia porque, pero presentía que estaba a punto de entrar en un serio problema.

* * *

Asahi caminaba por las calles de Konoha, con una sonrisa a causa de Natsuki, le alegraba la idea de que fuera una persona buscando mantener siempre esos lazos entre compañeros, y la manera en que se proponía las cosas y hacia hasta imposibles con el fin de hacer que todos pasaran un gran momento con los antiguos camaradas, si, esa era Natsuki.

-Que oportuno, precisamente a ti te estaba buscando—Le dijo una voz masculina, dio media vuelta para encarar al dueño de dicha voz

- Aaahh, eres tu Minato –

- Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para formalidades ni reglas de educación, vamos al punto, te enseñare a no meterte en la vida de los demás

-¡¿Perdón? Realmente no entiendo—Dijo totalmente extrañado por la actitud del Namikaze

- He dicho que te enseñare a no entrometerte en MI camino—Dijo muy molesto

-… - A continuación dejaron de hablar y Minato arremetió con el primer ataque, su nueva técnica que acababa de perfeccionar gracias a la ayuda de los celos.

Gracias a Kami, Asahi era veloz, tal vez no tanto como el Rayo amarillo de Konoha, (el cual no había utilizado toda su velocidad) pero si lo suficiente como para poder esquivar a tiempo el ataque, aunque claro, para lograrlo, tuvo que tirarse al suelo.

-¡Que rayos te pasa Namikaze! ¡Estas demente!—Le recrimino el ojiverde

- Para nada, tu bien sabes que te lo mereces – Le dijo con una mirada llena de odio, por lo que Asahi pudo comprender que no era el Minato Namikaze de siempre.

- Si no te importa, me gustaría saber exactamente que "lección" intentas hacerme entender – Le dijo tratando de calmarlo

- A no meterte en mi camino te he dicho –

- ¿Y cual es ese camino? – Le cuestiono

- Kushina, ella es mi camino, siempre lo ha sido, y siempre lo será, y te demostrare que no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras tu tratas de apartarme de su lado - Declaro firmemente

Esta vez Asahi guardo silencio, pues no tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando Minato; es cierto que el, al igual que toda Konoha sabían lo que sentían Minato y Kushina el uno por el otro (los únicos que no lo sabían eran ellos mismos), pero no entendía porque rayos lo estaba metiendo a él en todo esto.

-¡Vaya! Ambos son idénticos… jajaja – Dijo una voz femenina, detrás de Asahi, a unos pocos metros, se encontraba Natsuki. – No se porque pero esta situación se me hace un poco familiar – Dijo fingiendo confusión.

- No se porque nos comparas – Dijo Asahi

-Tengo que admitir que estoy de acuerdo en eso – Declaro Minato

- ¡Tontos! No me refiero a ustedes dos – Dijo con un tono divertido, lo cual hizo que Asahi sonriera.

- ¿Entonces?... – Pregunto el Namikaze

- Me sorprende, se supone que eres un genio de Konoha ¿no? bueno no importa, tal vez dentro de unas horas lo entiendas

- ¿Dentro de unas horas? – Le pregunto el rubio

- ¡Cierto! Que tonta soy, bueno aun es tiempo, pues veras Minato-kun hoy habrá una fiesta en la que nos reuniremos todos los excompañeros de la Academia, y obviamente estas invitado, te gustaría acompañarnos

-… - El ojiazul no contesto nada, pero rápidamente Natsuki comenzó a hablar de nuevo

- Sera muy divertido, ¡vamos! Yo sé que quieres ir… Habrá Ramen – Esta ultima oración la dijo en un tono cantadito e insinuado

- ¿Van a ir todos? – su lado amable había regresado, por lo que no quería darle un no a la castaña-rojiza, pero esta pregunta la dijo al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a Asahi con una mirada que daba a entender la verdadera pregunta: ¿Va a ir el?

-¡Claro! Van a ir Hiashi, Fugaku, Hana, Mikoto… Oh! y también Kushina, ¡Vamos! Conoces a Kushina, me costó mucho convencerla por lo que tal vez, esta sea la única oportunidad en que podamos estar realmente TODOS juntos.

- Esta bien, ahí estaré – Acepto el rubio, Natsuki sabia que la verdadera razón por la que había aceptado fue el nombre de cierta chica pelirroja

- ¡Genial Minato! Pues nos vemos a las 8:30 pm en la Academia

- ¿La Academia? –

- ¡Por que siempre reaccionan así! ¡Acaso no me conocen, saben que tratándose de eventos nadie me dice que no!

- Jajaja, te dicen la modesta ¿no? – Dijo muy divertido Asahi

-… - Natsuki le lanzo una mirada de odio fingido ¬¬ a lo que Asahi solo pudo responder con una carcajada

- Ahh... Se me olvidaba, es una fiesta semi-formal, lo que significa que hay que ir un poquito más arreglado de lo normal, solo un poco – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-… Ahora dudo que Kushina haya aceptado ir – Dijo sinceramente el Namikaze

- Nunca dije que acepto a cambio de nada… jeje :$– Declaro con una risita nerviosa al final ( en su interior reía a carcajadas, ¡valla que si era buena mintiendo!ˆˆ)

- Ya entiendo – dijo Minato con una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer ya se había tranquilizado completamente – Gracias por la invitación, nos vemos en unas horas—Después de decir esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

- Creo que a partir de ahora te llamare la oportuna – Le dijo Asahi a Natsuki

- Jaja, me debes la vida – Dijo muy divertida

- Cambiando de tema… me podrías explicar exactamente que esta pasando, no entiendo nada – Dijo muy sincero

- Esta bien, creo que puedes saber un poco antes de poner en marcha mi plan macabro – dijo con una mirada de cómplice

- Lo que me recuerda… creí que la fiesta comenzaba a las 8:00 – Declaro Asahi

- Así es, pero conociendo lo puntual que es Minato-kun no me conviene que llegue antes de que todo mi plan este terminado.

- Ya entiendo, pues si quieres que te ayude, comienza a explicarme el lio en el que me has metido—Le exigió mientras caminaban

- ¡Nada! Tu solito te metiste en todo esto, yo no tuve nada que ver – Y así, mientras caminaban entre broma y broma, risa y risa le conto la mayor parte del "asunto"

Apenas eran las 4 de la tarde y Kushina estaba en su departamento recostada en su sofá (lo cual era raro, pues ella siempre estaba en el exterior en busca de problemas) no quería volver a toparse con Mikoto y que la llevara otra vez a dar un recorrido por toda Konoha en busca de Minato, es cierto que lo quería ver, pero no aun, no así, a la fuerza.

Estaba tan aburrida que de manera casi automática se dirigió a su habitación, tomo el pergamino Naranja y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

_Bien, lo prometido es deuda: _

_Por si no se dieron cuenta, Asahi es nada mas ni nada menos que el chico que me gusta llevado al anime n.n jajajajaja lo sé que poco original soy, ahora solo espero que el no lea esta historia, si no, creerá que soy una loca traumada acosadora y no es así xD_

_Otra cosa, tal vez crean que tanto Kushina como Minato malinterpretan y exageran las situaciones ademas de sacar conclusiones precipitadas, bueno les tengo una explicación, en mi opinión,al estar guardando lo que sienten el uno por el otro durante tanto tiempo temen que el otro se valla con otra persona que haya sido mas valiente que ellos para "declarar sus sentimientos" _

_Les gusto la explicación? si no, pueden darme sus opiniones en un review ;) _


	5. Preparativos Parte II

**Preparativos-Parte II**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

– _Pues mas te vale ir, necesito que me ayudes en un plan que pondré en practica en la fiesta – Lo amenazo_

– _Y dime, ¿de que se trata tu plan macabro? – Le pregunto en un susurro_

…

_-Que oportuno, precisamente a ti te estaba buscando—Le dijo una voz masculina, dio media vuelta para encarar al dueño de dicha voz_

_- Aaahh, eres tu Minato –_

_-… - A continuación dejaron de hablar y Minato arremetió con el primer ataque, su nueva técnica que acababa de perfeccionar gracias a la ayuda de los celos._

_-¡Que rayos te pasa Namikaze! ¡Estas demente!—Le recrimino el ojiverde_

…

_- ¿Van a ir todos? – su lado amable había regresado, por lo que no quería darle un no a la castaña-rojiza, pero esta pregunta la dijo al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a Asahi con una mirada que daba a entender la verdadera pregunta: ¿Va a ir el?_

_-¡Claro! Van a ir Hiashi, Fugaku, Hana, Mikoto… Oh! y también Kushina, ¡Vamos! Conoces a Kushina, me costó mucho convencerla por lo que tal vez, esta sea la única oportunidad en que podamos estar realmente TODOS juntos._

_- Esta bien, ahí estaré – Acepto el rubio_

…

_- Así es, pero conociendo lo puntual que es Minato-kun no me conviene que llegue antes de que todo mi plan este terminado._

_- Ya entiendo, pues si quieres que te ayude, comienza a explicarme el lio en el que me has metido—Le exigió mientras caminaban_

.

.

.

**Preparativos-Parte II**

Apenas eran las 3 de la tarde y Kushina estaba en su departamento recostada en su sofá (lo cual era raro, pues ella siempre estaba en el exterior en busca de problemas) no quería volver a toparse con Mikoto y que la llevara otra vez a dar un recorrido por toda Konoha en busca de Minato, es cierto que lo quería ver, pero no aun, no así, a la fuerza. Estaba tan aburrida que de manera casi automática se dirigió a su habitación, tomo el pergamino Naranja y comenzó a escribir

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -.

_No sabes lo exhausta que estoy, ¡puedes creer que Mikoto me obligo a dar un recorrido por toda la aldea por mas de una hora! En cierta forma yo tengo al culpa, ¡¿y sabes porque?! Pues porque le conté lo que paso el otro día, creo que no hace falta relatarlo, tu sabes perfectamente al igual que yo lo que paso. Es por eso que ella insistía en que te buscara, aunque yo le dije que aun no estaba lista ttebane! _

_Es cierto que te quiero ver, sabes, te he extrañado, ahora me doy cuenta que eres una parte fundamental en mi vida, pues aunque no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos (si, cuando te avente al agua xD) se empieza a formar un vacío en mi, un vacío que estoy segura solo lo puedes llenar tu._

_Ahora tengo que confesar que tengo miedo de verte, porque no sé que sigue, no sé que debo hacer, tengo miedo de que nuestra amistad se pierda, ¡pero tu tienes la culpa ttebane! Tú y solo tú, por comportarte como un perfecto pervertido, por confundirme, por no explicarme nada, Natsuki jura que no es lo que yo pienso, pero ¡que sabe ella lo que puedo o no puedo pensar ttebane! _

_Lo he decidido, yo no te voy a buscar, tu eres el que debe recorrer toda Konoha para encontrarme y explicarme todo de una buena vez, porque yo: Kushina Uzumaki, no soy como las otras tipas de tu club de fans, yo Kushina Uzumaki, tengo dignidad._

_Así que mas te vale apresurarte y no tenerme esperando, sabes que no soy nada paciente y si me desespero lamentaras el día en que has nacido ttebane!_

.

.

.

Exactamente cuando termino de escribir la última línea alguien llamo a su puerta, se levanto y rogo a Kami por que no se tratara de su amiga, no estaba de humor para ser arrastrada por ella otra vez. Abrió la puerta y para su suerte y mala suerte también, no era su amiga, sino una kunoichi de cabello largo castaño rojizo y ojos color chocolate.

-¡Ahora que ttebane!—La recibió un tanto molesta. Al menos no la golpeo, eso ya era un punto a favor de Natsuki

- Tranquila, no vengo a discutir, al contrario te traigo buenas noticias – Le dijo con una sonrisa, lo cual despertó la curiosidad de la pelirroja

- Te escucho – Le contesto la Uzumaki

- Pues resulta que va a haber una reunión con todos nuestros compañeros de la academia, y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir –

- No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer—Dijo en un tono muy frio

- Ah, no te preocupes, si tenias una misión, Hokage-sama nos ha dado la noche libre a todos – trato de convencerla

- No es eso, es solo que ¡No quiero ttebane!

- ¡Porque! – Le respondió en un tono triste

- ¡Porque no ttebane! – Le contesto muy cortante

- Y ahora… ¡que le voy a decir a Asahi!, yo le había asegurado que ibas a ir, se pondrá muy triste – Confeso con la cabeza gacha y fingiendo preocupación

- No te preocupes, yo le inventare una excusa, fin del problema – Dijo Kushina

- Ok, pero… tengo otro problema, ¡Que le voy a decir a Namikaze! – Natsuki pensó que era mejor llamarlo así para no provocar a la Uzumaki, y al parecer funciono

- … - Kushina no sabia que decir - ¡Como si a él le importara si voy o no ttebane, si vas tu, para el será mas que suficiente! – Afirmo un poco molesta

- Jajaja ¡claro que no!, si cuando lo invite me dijo que no, y tuve que engañarlo diciéndole que tu ibas a ir, por cierto, me dijo que si te veía que te dijera que tiene que hablar contigo – Dijo una mitad verdad y mitad mentira tratando de engancharla

- ¿No te dijo de que? – Pregunto fingiendo poco interés

- No, por eso había aceptado ir a la fiesta, pues dijo que era el momento oportuno para hablar – Le explico con un pequeño brillo en los ojos, pues ya la haba atrapado

- Ummm… - Kushina estaba dudando, así que Natsuki arremetió.

- Habrá Raameeeen… – Le dijo en un tono que sonaba perfectamente como soborno

-… - Después de alrededor de 3 minutos, en los cuales Natsuki no mostro la mas leve impaciencia, sino que al contrario, mostro toda una tranquilidad que era reflejada a través de su sonrisa, Kushina respondió - ¡Esta bien, iré, pero que te quede claro que solo lo hago por el Ramen y para no parecer la amargada del grupo ttebane! – Dijo tratando de excusarse

- ¡Es maravilloso Kushina, me alegro que aceptaras, la fiesta no seria lo mismo sin ti! ¡Te prometo que no te arrepentirás y te divertirás mucho! ¡Eres la mejor Kushina!

- Gracias Natsuki, pero no creas que ya olvide tu insolencia del otro día – La verdad era que eso ultimo solo lo dijo por orgullo, pues sin saber como ya la había perdonado, bueno…solo un poco.

- Esta bien, te prometo que todo se arreglara esta noche, por cierto, es una fiesta semi-formal – Le aclaro con una sonrisa, sabia que no había necesidad de explicarle lo que eso significaba.

- claro, claro… ¡QUE! – Grito cuando entendió lo que la chica trataba de decirle – No pienso ir en un estúpido vestido ¡jamás! Confórmate con que valla por mi propia cuenta ttebane!

- Uy! Que problema, porque hasta ahora, todos han aceptado esa pequeña condición, creí que para Kushina Uzumaki no había imposibles—dijo fingiendo preocupación

- Claro que no hay imposibles para mi ttebane! Pero no me gusta ese tipo de cosas

- Créeme, si por mi fuera, te dejaría ir como tu quisieras, pero el problema va a ser que no te van a dejar entrar, la vestimenta es como el pase de entrada, el Hokage me pidió que ideara algo para evitar que otros Shinobis trataran de colarse y tomarse la noche libre – Mintió la castaña – ¡Vamos Kushina! ¡El Ramen será gratis!

- ¡Que! ¡Gratis!... esta bien, lo hare, pero solo por el Ramen, espero que no me estés mintiendo eeehhh Natsuki – Le lanzo una mirada amenazadora

- Claro que no, como crees que te mentiría con el Ramen, hasta yo sé que eso es algo que pagaría con la muerte – Dijo siendo especifica en que parte no mentía

- Me alegra que lo tengas presente, entonces ahí estaré – Dijo un poco resignada la pelirroja

- Nos vemos Kushina-san, aun tengo cosas que hacer, confió en que no faltaras a tu promesa—Se despidió la chica

- Claro que no ttebane!

- Me alegra oírte así de positiva, nos vemos – Acto seguido salió del departamento.

- _¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?_ – Se pregunto Kushina

-_¿Por qué no ocupas ESE vestido? _– Le dijo un divertido Kyubi, nadie sabía más que el sabia la existencia de ese vestido, bueno, el y la persona que se lo había regalado

- _¡Cállate! Sabes que jamás y repito JAMAS usaría "ese" vestido_ – Le contesto al Kyubi

- _Ni siquiera por comer Ramen gratis al lado de ricitos_—Le cuestiono el demonio tratando de hacer flaquear su firme decisión

- … - Al parecer el Kyubi lo había logrado, pues pudo sentir como la decisión de su jinchuriki comenzaba a dudar, valla que era fácil manipularla, solo necesitaba mencionar a sus dos amores y listo.

- _oh tal vez debería pedirle ayuda a tu amiguita, esa la que te dio el recorrido por toda la aldea, estoy seguro que le encantara arreglarte cual muñequita de trapo_ – Cuando dijo esto ultimo la pelirroja se estremeció. Perfecto, la Uzumaki había mordido el anzuelo

- _Aggghh esta bien, lo hare por el Ramen_ – Se dijo un tanto fastidiada

- _Y acéptalo también lo haces por ricitos_ – Le dijo el Kyubi burlándose

- _Ya cállate Vulpix*_ –

Este último comentario hizo que el Kyubi se molestara y guardara silencio. Por su parte Kushina suspiro, se jalo el cabello y camino pesadamente hacia el armario, en el cual se podía observar toda su ropa colgada en ganchos (odia doblar ropa) pero en el extremo izquierdo, se podía ver un gancho cubierto por una bolsa negra y polvosa, lo tomo y volvió a suspirar mientras a su mente acudía el recuerdo de aquel día en el que había recibido ESE vestido.

:::::::::: Inicia Flash Back ::::::::::

Tocaron a su puerta de manera urgente, ella estaba durmiendo, se tallo los ojos y volvieron a tocar, pensó para si misma: - _Quien quiera que sea, que se espere ttebane!_ Se estiro, y volvieron a insistir

- ¡Ya voy ttebane! – Grito algo molesta

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

- ¡Date prisa! Tenemos mucho que hacer – Le dijo una rubia de ojos ambarinos

- Ohaio* Tsunade-sensei – Le dijo en un tono que dejaba ver lo molesta que estaba

- ¡Oh! Es cierto, Ohaio Kushina-chan… ¡Vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo! – Le volvió a preguntar insistentemente

- ¿Tiempo para que? ¡De que rayos hablas ttebane!

- ¡Como que para que! Para prepárate obviamente – Le dijo Tsunade

- ¡Prepararme para que ttebane! -

- ¡Eres increíble Kushina! – Le espetó Tsunade

- ¡Ya explícame de que rayos hablas ttebane! – Le exigió la pelirroja

- De hecho… No se porque no me extraña que no lo recordaras – Dijo mas para si misma la rubia

- ¡Olvidar que ttebane! – Dijo jalándose el cabello.

- Tu cumpleaños – Le respondió.

- ¡Claro que no lo olvide! Es el… – Se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que efectivamente era ese día.

- Lo ves –

- Pero aun así, no entiendo por qué de llamar a mi puerta de manera tan escandalosa y a una hora en la que se supone todo el mundo esta durmiendo – Le respondió la ojivioleta.

- Kushina… son las 12 del día, a esta hora la gente normal esta trabajando, o en misiones, o en la escuela, o ¡haciendo algo de provecho! – Le reclamo la de los ojos ambarinos.

- Pero… - Comenzó a decir Kushina.

- Nada de peros, nos vamos – Dijo Tsunade mientras la jalaba hacia el exterior

- ¡Espera que estoy en pijama ttebane!—Le recordó Kushina.

- ¡Oh es cierto! – Dijo mientras la miraba descalza, con gran playera con el símbolo de la hoja (que bien podía pasar como camisón) y únicamente en ropa interior en la parte inferior.

…

:::::::::: Fin del Flash Back ::::::::::

Al recordar todo lo que Tsunade-sensei le había hecho pasar ese día, miro con más odio al gancho que tenia entre sus manos.

* * *

Lo se, ya tenia abandonada esta historia, pero estoy teniendo problemas de bloqueo, gomen! tratare de actualizar mas seguido, si todo marcha a la perfección, tal vez a la mitad de la siguiente semana suba otro capitulo :D

¿les gusto? Quejas, sugerencias, amenazas y comentarios favor de dejarlos en un Review o marcar al numero 01 800 TE MATARE SI NO ACTUALIZAS xD jajajaja

**N.A:** *solo para refrescarles la memoria, Vulpix es un pokemon que es un zorrito bien tierno con varias colas aunque no tantas como el Kyubi xD jajaja.

*Ohaio: buenos días


	6. SemiFormal

**Semi-formal**

**En el capitulo anterior: **

_- Ummm… - Kushina estaba dudando, así que Natsuki arremetió._

_- Habrá Raameeeen… – Le dijo en un tono que sonaba perfectamente como soborno_

_-… - ¡Esta bien, iré, pero que te quede claro que solo lo hago por el Ramen y para no parecer la amargada del grupo ttebane! – Dijo tratando de excusarse_

…

- claro, claro… ¡QUE! – Grito cuando entendió lo que la chica trataba de decirle – No pienso ir en un estúpido vestido ¡jamás! Confórmate con que valla por mi propia cuenta ttebane!

_**Nota:**__ realmente desconozco como es TODO el interior de la academia, en el anime y el manga solo he visto algunos salones y pasillos, así que he inventado que en el interior también hay una especie de "salón de usos múltiples" imagínenlo como una gran habitación sin pupitres y una tarima al fondo de esta ;)_

_Bueno, en este capitulo describiré como iban vestidos algunos personajes, trate de describir cada prenda de manera especifica, pero al leerlo, me di cuenta de que esto hacia la lectura mas aburrida, así que si quieren una mejor visualización de los atuendos, pueden pasar a mi perfil ahí les dejare un link donde podrán ver los atuendos de Kushina, Mikoto y Minato (el cual será descrito en el siguiente capítulo)_

**Semi-formal**

.

.

.

4:23 pm

-¿Y bien que te parece mi plan? – Le pregunto Natsuki

- Me parece bien, sencillo pero efectivo, sabes… no me había dado cuenta de todo lo que eres capaz, tengo que confesar que me das miedo – dijo Asahi

- jaja, que bien :D ya era hora de que comenzaras a respetarme un poco – Le contesto divertida – ¿Me ayudas? – Le pregunto, estaba tratando de bajar unas extensiones de luz pero la repisa estaba de la bodega estaba muy alta

- Claro – Le dijo depositando un monto de cajas que le había pasado anteriormente en el suelo – Y dije que me dabas miedo, pero eso no significa que te guardo respeto – Le dijo muy divertido

- ¡Oye! ¡Que grosero! – dijo muy indignada y en cuanto dijo esto el castaño la tomo por la cintura y la cargo para que pudiera alcanzarlas.

- ¡Oye! ¡Bájame! La idea era que TÚ las bajaras. – Le reclamo

- jajajaja, por cierto, era broma cuando dije que no te respetaba – Le aclaro

- Se nota – Dijo sarcásticamente.

– Oye ahora que lo pienso, como vas a hacer para que la situación no se salga de control, sabes perfectamente que si pierde el control toda la aldea corre peligro – Le pregunto.

- Tu no te preocupes por eso, tu solo has tu parte del plan, que yo me encargo de eso, además solo voy a dar un empujoncito, tampoco pretendo hacer que ella se pierda, no tendría sentido—Le explico.

- Solo espero que esto no termine mal—Confeso muy preocupado mientras la colocaba nuevamente en el suelo.

- ¡Que poca confianza me tienes! – contesto Natsuki

- Esta bien, confiare en ti—

- Esa voz me agrada – Le contesto con una sonrisa.

- Es todo lo que necesitas—Le pregunto retomando las cajas.

- Por el momento si—Le respondió.

…

-Esta vez tuvo suerte, pero para la próxima… - Se dijo a si mismo mientras se recostaba en el sofá de su departamento, y antes de que el sueño lo venciera, su mente se aclaró y comenzó a pensar las cosas con mayor calma:

_- Tal vez exagere las cosas, después de todo, Kushina es muy efusiva –_

_- ¿Desde cuando se lleva bien con Asahi? - _

_- Porque ese tipo de confianzas solo las tiene con Hana y Mikoto –_

_- Entonces, lo que paso en el campo de entrenamiento… - Se sonrojo con solo recordarlo _

_- ¡Es cierto! Tengo que decírselo –_

Entonces se levanto, y sonrió, no le importaba lo que tuviera que ver Asahi en todo eso, algo en su interior le decía que debía pelear, no darse por venido, algo dentro de él le decía que era de vital importancia que Kushina conociera lo que el sentía por ella.

-Tienes que saberlo Kushina … saber que te amo – Le dijo a la nada con una sonrisa.

….

4:56 pm

-Pensé que me había librado de ti para siempre – Le dijo a la prenda que tenia entre sus manos

- Pues ya vez que no – Contesto en un tono burlón el Kyubi, sin embargo Kushina lo ignoro, sabia que eso era otra de las cosas que el nueve colas detestaba: ser ignorado.

Decidió comenzar a arreglarse, quería terminar antes de que a Mikoto se le ocurriera "acudir a su rescate" y la hiciera pasar un mal momento. Se metió a la ducha y trato de dejar que el agua de la regadera se llevara el enojo, la frustración, y dejara en su lugar solo una sensación de relajación.

Salió del baño, como no tenia planeado maquillarse, lo que seguía entonces era cambiarse, suspiro y sin alegar mas, se puso el dichoso vestido, tenia que reconocer que los colores de este le gustaban, y que era muy cómodo, pero era muy femenino, y ¡era un vestido! Eso hacia que no le gustara usarlo.

Aun tenia el cabello mojado, y al ver la hora del reloj, se dio cuenta de que aun le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que se acostó boca arriba en su cama quedando de manera horizontal y dejando que su cabello colgara de la orilla de esta, y cerro los ojos, mientras la humedad se iba de su antes odiada cabellera.

Se despertó debido a que alguien tocaba insistentemente su puerta.

-¡quien demonios será ttebane! – Dijo para si misma temiendo lo peor. Volvieron a llamar

- ¡Ya voy ttebane! – Contesto. Y al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba, el peor de sus miedos, vestida con una blusa negra cuello halter, la cual le llegaba hasta la cintura a excepción de los costados, de los cuales caían cortinas de la misma tela del mismo color pero mas transparente hasta sus tobillos, dando la ilusión de que se tratase de un vestido, acompañada de un short del mismo color que su blusa.

Esta figura se encontraba parada en frente de ella con lo que ella suponía eran sus "instrumentos de tortura" y una radiante sonrisa.

- Kushina he venido a rescatar… - Comenzó a decir – ¡Oh por dios! Te ves muy bien – Le dijo una vez que la vio con mayor atención.

Kushina llevaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, era Strapless, color negro en la parte superior y poco a poco se iba aclarando a tal grado que al llegar a su cintura comenzaba a formarse otro color y al llegar a la cadera ya se notaba claramente que se trataba de un naranja y se ceñía a ella hasta su cadera.

A partir de ahí la tela caía libremente y por debajo de su brazo izquierdo, se separaba un pequeño tirante que subía hasta el lado derecho de su cuello y se enrollaba en este formando una especie de collar. La forma del vestido y los colores de este hacían que fuera ideal para el tipo de evento al que asistiría.

- Gracias Mikoto-chan tu también te ves muy bien y como ya lo ha reconocido, no tienes nada mas que hacer, nos vemos en un rato – Le dijo de manera cortante.

- Nada de eso, dije que te veías bien, pero yo estoy aquí para hacer que te veas radiante – Le informo su amiga, en un tono que le dejo claro que no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

-…- suspiro – Pasa – Le dijo con la cabeza gacha.

- Antes que nada, dime, ¿de donde sacaste ese vestido tan hermoso? – Le pregunto

- Me lo regalo Tsunade-sama – Le explico

- Ya veo, eso lo explica todo – Dijo entre risitas - Bueno, pues comencemos – Le dijo la Uchiha a una Uzumaki con cara de miedo.

Mikoto tomo a Kushina del brazo y la sentó en una de las sillas de su pequeño comedor y comenzó con la tortura:

Le aparto el cabello de la cara y se dispuso a maquillarla, sabía lo que tenia que hacer, dar un empujoncito a ese par de distraídos, y para ello, la apariencia de Kushina era de vital importancia.

Obviamente Kushina no permitiría que abusara de ese recurso llamado maquillaje, por lo que recurrió únicamente a resaltar sus ojos con sombras en tonalidades obscuras y un poco de rímel a prueba de agua (sabia perfectamente que a Minato, después de su cabello, lo que mas le gustaba de Kushina eran sus ojos), un poco de lubricante de labios (Kushina odiaba con toda su alma los labiales y todos sus derivados)y rubor… no era necesario, pues estaba segura que este estaría presente toda la noche de manera natural.

-¡Listo! ¿Que te parece Kushina? – Le pregunto su amiga

- Uuummm, sabes que no me agrada el maquillaje, pero esta vez debo aceptar que me gusto, principalmente por el hecho de que no abusaste de él y aun parezco ser yo – Le explico la Uzumaki

- ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Ahora el peinado – Dijo emocionada

- No, ya hiciste suficiente, además no me gusta que me peines, siempre me jalas ttebane! – Reclamo la pelirroja

- No lo haría si te cepillaras de vez en cuando – Le explico su amiga

- Eso no importa ttebane! Yo me peinare y confórmate con eso, porque sabes que soy capaz de irme con el cabello así como lo tengo en este momento – Sentencio la ojivioleta

-… - Mikoto Uchiha suspiro – Esta bien, pero si no me convence, me dejaras hacer algunos arreglos, ¿de acuerdo? – Pregunto la pelinegra

- Si si, lo que sea – Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a su recamara para colocarse frente al espejo.

Odiaba todas esas frivolidades.

Como no tenia experiencia en ese tipo de asuntos, se hizo el único peinado que sabia hacer, una vez de que desenredó su cabello, lo tomo tono entre sus manos, y lo sostuvo hasta su coronilla, busco algo con que atarlo quedando un poco abultado de la parte superior y con un poco de cabello que se escapo del amarre y que se deslizaba desde su frente hasta su mejilla.

-Listo – Le informo la pelirroja a su amiga

- Uuuummm bueno, yo habría hecho algo mas elaborado, pero te vez espectacular, así que supongo que esta bien.

- Gracias Mikoto-chan – Le respondió la Uzumaki

-Bueno, es hora de irnos – Dijo Mikoto

- ¡Que! Aun es muy temprano ttebane! – Reclamo la pelirroja

- ¡Que temprano ni que nada Kushina!, faltan 15 minutos para que den las 8, así que ponte tus zapatos y vámonos – La apresuro la Uchiha

- Pero si ya tengo zapatos ttebane! Si tanta prisa tienes ya vámonos – Le dijo la ojivioleta.

- Estas bromeando ¿verdad? – Le pregunto Mikoto

- No, ya vámonos – Dijo impaciente Kushina

- De ninguna manera, no te dejare arruinar ese vestido con tus sandalias ninja ¡por Kami! En que estabas pensando –

- No seas exagerada, ya vámonos –

- ¡Que no! espera… ¡Claro ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! Como sabia que algo así pasaría, vine preparada, mira… - Le dijo sacando de su gran estuche de tortura un par de sandalias negras de tacón bajo.

- No te puedes quejar, son muy bajas y además muy cómodas, no tendrás problemas para caminar con ellas – La alentó la Uchiha con una sonrisa

- No lo creo… - Dijo mientras se las probaba y rogaba por que no le quedaran, pero para su mala suerte, se ajustaban perfectamente, aunque también para su suerte, lo que dijo Mikoto era cierto, eran cómodas, se sentían casi como sus sandalias ninja – ¡Ya! ¿Contenta? – Le dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Si, ahora si vámonos – Le contesto con una sonrisa. Y ambas salieron de departamento de Kushina.

…..

….

Espero que les haya gustado (: en este capi deje ver un poco de mis gustos, pues tanto el vestido de Kushina como el de Mikoto se inspiraron en una de mis cantantes favoritas: Britney Spears.

Lo se, lo se, soy una hibrida extraña: popera-otaku xD jajaja.

Por cierto, les tengo una noticia buena, la inspiración ha regresado, ya casi termino la historia, así que si no acontece nada extraño, actualizare mas seguido :D


	7. Plan en marcha

**Plan en marcha**

_Este capitulo se lo dedico especialmente a aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de agregar esta historia a favoritos, alertas, y por supuesto a aquellas que me han dejado sus opiniones en un Review :D_

_**Nizu:**__ Espero que te esté gustando la historia :D veras que al final todo se arreglara (:_

_**Jenny. Cruz. alejandro:**__ Espero y este capitulo te guste tanto como los anteriores (:_

_**Guest:**__ Perdón por hacerte esperar, pero no te preocupes, ya casi la termino, así que la espera será menos entre capitulo y capitulo (:_

_**Marlene de Whitlock:**__ También, una disculpa por demorar en actualizar, entre la tarea y el bloqueo de autor pfff tenia la idea pero a la hora de querer ponerlo en palabras… nada! U. U pero la inspiración regreso y espero y no se valla otra vez de vacaciones_

_**Utau T:**__ Bueno aquí tienes el plan de Natsuki, jejeje perdón por dejarte en suspenso, esa era la idea xD y ¿crees que a Minato le guste el vestido de Kushina? Espero y estés disfrutando la historia._

6:07 pm

-Etto… Natsuki... – Dijo de repente Asahi

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto ella

- No es que te apresure, pero faltan dos horas para que lleguen todos… – Comenzó a decir

- No te preocupes, ya casi acabo, solo termino de instalar el Karaoke y de ahí solo faltara esperar a que llegue el Ramen.

- No lo digo por eso, lo digo porque aun tienes que cambiarte, y si mi memoria no me falla generalmente eso hace que llegues tarde a los lugares – Le recordó.

- ¡Oye!... Bueno esta vez no discutiré porque sé que es cierto – Dijo agachando la cabeza – Ni modo, tendré que quedarme así como estoy – dijo suspirando

- Pues no creo que eso le agrade a Kushina, además recuerda que me dijiste que me ibas a sorprender cuando te viera – Le dijo ¿en broma?

- Pero… -Comenzó a decir,

- No te preocupes, yo terminare lo que falte, mientras tu ve a tu casa a cambiarte – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pero tu también debes ir a tu casa, recuerda que no queremos que Kushina se moleste, además tu también me prometiste que me dejarías sorprendida cuando te viera en tus mejores galas – Le dijo con una sonrisa

- Por eso no hay problema, tu sabes que yo no me tardo en ese tipo de cosas, en cuanto regreses yo me iré a cambiar – La tranquilizo

- ¡Pero no será justo! Tu me veras arreglada antes que yo a ti – Dijo con un puchero. – Ya se, mejor dejare un clon que se quede aquí a terminar y así ambos podremos irnos – Dijo con una sonrisa

- ¡Rayos me descubriste! Jaja bueno, esta bien, yo también dejare un clon por si el tuyo necesita ayuda – Le dijo el castaño. A continuación ambos invocaron a sus respectivos clones y en cuanto estos estuvieron allí ambos desaparecieron dejando una cortina de humo

- Bueno ¡manos a la obra! – Dijo el clon de Natsuki a lo cual, el clon de Asahi le sonrió.

…

6:32 pm

Salió de la regadera y ya con la mente mas clara y relajada, se dio cuenta de que tal vez se le había pasado un poco la mano con Asahi, pero aun así no cambio de opinión, decidió que se quitaría de rodeos y le dejaría todos sus sentimientos en claro a Kushina, el resto dependía de ella, de su respuesta.

Pero… mas le valía a Asahi no cruzarse en el camino entre el y Kushina porque no respondería de si – Suspiró – Y se corrigió a si mismo, si Asahi se cruzaba en el camino, trataría con todo el juicio del que fuera capaz de no hacer ninguna imprudencia. ¡Si, así lo haría!

Y ahora tenia un problema, ¡que rayos se iba a poner!, rio para si mismo, pues eso le sonó como algo que diría una chica, pero realmente no tenia muchas opciones, su armario estaba lleno de varios uniformes para misiones algunas pijamas y ropa interior, solo eso.

Al observar las prendas se dio cuenta de que el pantalón gris obscuro de su uniforme Ambu (hacia poco mas de dos meses que había abandonado la organización) podría pasar perfectamente como un pantalón de vestir, solo había que quitarle el porta-kunais y listo.

Ahora… ¡no iba a ir solo con el pantalón y ya! (**N.A:** apuesto que a Kushina y a todas nos habría encantado que así lo hiciera xD), rebusco entre los cajones, tal vez podría encontrar algo, y entonces lo vio, la única pijama que tenia limpia estaba conformada por una bermuda naranja con dos líneas negras a los lados y una playera negra de cuello V la cual era la menos holgada que tenia ¡Perfecto! (**N.A:** lo que Minato no sabe es que esa playera le va de maravilla pues lo que intento decir es que se ceñía a su muy bien trabajada musculatura, así es niñas, comiencen a babear al igual que yo xD).

Mientras se vestía buscaba el único par de zapatos que tenia (además de sus sandalias ninja), y junto a estos encontró una caja de regalo, ¡cierto! Hace un mes aproximadamente había sido su cumpleaños su sensei le había regalado algo, la verdad no se había dignado a abrirlo, pues temía encontrar contenido no apto para menores de edad, pero esta vez algo le decía que abriera la caja, y así lo hizo.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar una chaqueta negra de cuero, ¡wow! No era lo que él había creído, y para su buena suerte si que le hacia falta, pues saldría a la calle en una noche de Noviembre y si solo llevaba una playera, seguro que pasaría frio, la saco de la caja y se dijo que en cuanto viera a su sensei le daría las gracias.

Miro el reloj y vio que aun eran 7:30, faltaba una hora para la dichosa fiesta, pensó que tal vez seria buena idea pasar por su mejor amiga y hacerle el trayecto a la academia lo menos tortuoso posible, pero después lo reconsidero, decidió darle un poco de espacio, de todos modos, ya la vería en una hora ¿cierto?

Además aunque él no lo aceptara, la sola idea de ir caminando solos hasta ahí lo ponía nervioso, no sabia como lo iba a ver su amiga después de su ultimo encuentro.

…

6:54 pm

-Por lo que veo Natsuki aun no regresa – Le dijo Asahi a una chica que se encontraba sentada en una esquina en posición de meditación.

-…- No recibió respuesta.

- Se quedo dormida – Le explico su propio clon

- Jajaja muy común en ella – Dijo muy divertido

- ¡No me quede dormida! – Reclamo de repente – Bueno como ya estas aquí, ya no tenemos nada que hacer… - Comenzó a decir

- ¡Ah no! tu te quedas aquí, si te desvaneces será como si Natsuki me hubiera visto ya, y ese no fue el trato – La detuvo el castaño – Bueno ¿Que falta? – Pregunto el verdadero Asahi

- Solo que lleguen los invitados – Le informo la castaña

- Y la organizadora – Dijo en un tono divertido el clon de Asahi, el cual recibió una mirada asesina de Natsuki. Asahi deshizo su clon y se sentó al lado de la chica.

- Te molesta si "medito" contigo – Dijo marcado las comillas en el aire

- No, siempre y cuando no te burles de mí – Le contesto

- Jajaja tratare de no hacerlo, pero no te prometo nada – Le dijo con una sonrisa

- Uuummm – La chica solo cerró sus ojos y formo una sonrisa en sus labios

…

7:51 pm

-Mira quien fue el que se quedo dormido – Dijo una voz.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto un Asahi confundido, miro a su lado donde se suponía que estaba el clon de Natsuki pero el lugar estaba vacío, dirigió su vista al frente y se encontró con una mano extendida frente a él, la tomo y se levanto. Frente a él estaba la verdadera Natsuki.

La chica llevaba un vestido gris con una sola manga larga en su brazo derecho y tanto su hombro como brazo izquierdo quedaban descubiertos.

Pero eso no era lo único irregular en el, pues el largo de este también lo era, en la parte de enfrente le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y en la parte de atrás era completamente largo, llegándole hasta los talones, pero no lo arrastraba, pues llevaba unas zapatillas negras las cuales no eran tan bajas pero tampoco excesivamente altas.

Y su peinado consistía en una coleta lateral a la altura de su nuca atada con su propio cabello, el cual caía por su hombro que estaba descubierto.

Mientras ella era "escudriñada" por el ojiverde, ella hizo lo mismo con el. Asahi llevaba una camisa de vestir verde militar, había arremangado un poco las mangas para que estas le llegaran a la mitad del antebrazo, el cual contrastaba perfectamente con su pantalón vaquero negro (**N.A: **tienen bolsas delanteras y son un poco holgados, solo un poco), unos zapatos del mismo color y su cabello, desordenado como siempre. Natsuki dirigió su mirada hacia donde él había estado sentado y pudo observar un Blazer* negro (N.A: Parecido a una chaqueta de vestir, pero su corte es más casual), se dirigió a él y lo tomo.

-Póntelo – Le dijo Natsuki le dijo con una voz que no denotaba para nada una orden, mas bien era una petición. Asahi la obedeció y deslizo sus brazos por la prenda

- ¡Perfecto! – Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Asahi la tomo de una mano e hizo que diera una vuelta sobre si misma.

- Hermosa – Le dijo también con una sonrisa, que provoco que ella se sonrojara, pero antes de que alguno pudiera agregar algo mas se escucharon voces procedentes de los pasillos.

- Cre-creo que ya comenzaron a llegar – Dijo ella dejando ver su nerviosismo – Vu-vuelvo enseguida—Y después de decir eso se soltó de la mano de él y casi corrió hacia la puerta de entrada.

…

7:53pm

-¡Apúrate Kushina! – Decía la Uchiha

- ¡¿Cual es la prisa ttebane?! Aun tenemos tiempo – Le reclamo la Uzumaki

- ¡Mira la hora, faltan 10 minutos y aun tenemos que pasar por Hana! – Dijo atareada

- que te preocupa, ya estamos llegando a su casa, y estoy segura de que ya estará lista – La tranquilizo

- Aun así, detesto llegar tarde y lo sabes – Le recordó la pelinegra

- Si, si, lo recuerdo, bueno pues démonos prisa ttebane –

Pasaron solo tres minutos y ya habían llegado a la residencia Hyuga, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando uno de los encargados les informo que esta a se había retirado junto con Hiashi.

-¡Genial! Hana debió avisarnos con anterioridad, no es justo, yo rechace llegar junto a Fugaku solo para que pudiéramos caminar juntas como en los viejos tiempos – Dijo en un reclamo.

- Estoy segura de que tiene una buena explicación, además, esto difiere un poco de los viejos tiempos, pues yo no recuerdo que fuéramos vestidas de una forma tan estrafalaria, así que no exageres – Le dijo Kushina

- pues mas le vale tener una buena excusa porque si no… y bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero y no, no exagero – Le dijo enseñándole la lengua

- Ya le reclamaras cuando lleguemos, ahora démonos prisa, ¿no eras tu la que decía que odiaba llegar tarde y no se cuantas cosas? – Le pregunto la pelirroja

- Así es, pero… ¿desde cuando te interesa ser puntual? – Le pregunto mientras comenzaban a caminar – No será que... ¡aja! recordaste a cierto rubio de ojos azules ¿verdad? ku-shi-na-chaann – Le insinuó la Uchiha mientas le brindaba suaves codazos en sus costados.

- ¡Claro que no es eso! So-solo quiero ll-llegar p-pronto para poder irme lo mas rápido posible ttebane – Le respondió de manera nerviosa y con las mejillas rojas

- Si tú lo dices – Le contesto la Uchiha en un tono poco convincente.

…

8:12 pm

-Bueno, al parecer no somos las únicas que llegamos un poco tarde – Declaro la Uchiha al ver como había varios de sus compañeros que comenzaban a llegar - ¿No ves a Hana-chan? – Le pregunto a la pelirroja.

- Uuumm… No, tal vez ya se encuentre adentro – supuso la Uzumaki

- Tienes razón, vamos – Le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Se aproximaron a la entrada, junto algunos de sus compañeros, se saludaban alegremente entre ellos y al parecer Natsuki no le había mentido a Kushina, pues todos iban vestidos de acuerdo a como ella lo había dicho.

La academia tenia muchos pasillos que se conectaban entre si, pero el camino hacia el lugar de la reunión estaba señalado por pequeñas luces blancas colocadas en el suelo en los bordes del pasillo.

Siguieron el camino, y cuando este termino, se hallaban en la entrada del salón más grande de la academia. En el fondo de este estaba una tarima y un equipo profesional de sonido, a su derecha estaba una barra donde, como lo había prometido Natsuki, estaban sirviendo el Ramen. A su izquierda también estaba una barra solo que un poco mas pequeña que la anterior, en la cual, al parecer estaban sirviendo toda clase de bebidas.

-¡Valla! Al parecer Natsuki se tomo esto muy enserio – Dijo la pelirroja

- No puedo creer que lograra hacer esto en solo un día – Agrego Mikoto

- ¡Kushina-san! ¡Mikoto-san! – Escucharon que alguien las llamaba a sus espaldas

- Comenzaba a sospechar que no vendrían – Les dijo Natsuki al estar frente a ellas.

- Hablando del Hokage de Konoha… - Dijo Kushina (N.A: Modifique un dicho que decimos en México, no se si en otros países también lo ocupen. Cuando estas hablando de alguien y en ese momento llega la persona mencionada, solemos decir: "hablando del rey de roma")

- ¿Eehh? – Dijo confundida la castaña

- Nada, y perdón por nuestra demora, es solo que fuimos a buscar a Hana-chan para llegar juntas, pero cuando llegamos nos dijeron que ya había salido… ¿no la has visto? – Pregunto la pelinegra

- ¿Hana-chan? No, no la he visto – confeso Natsuki

- ¿Tampoco has visto a Hiashi? Venia con el – Le pregunto Kushina

- No, tampoco lo he visto… tal vez ya vienen en camino – Supuso

- Tal vez, bueno gracias Natsuki – Dijo Mikoto

- No, gracias a ustedes por venir, espero y disfruten de todo esto. Por cierto, Mikoto, creí que vendrías con Fugaku – insinuó la anfitriona.

- No, le pedí que mejor nos viéramos aquí, quería llegar con Kushina y Hana, pero ya ves… por cierto, ¿donde estará? Sabes si ya llego – Le pregunto a Natsuki

- Si, lo vi cuando llego… Ah mira, ahí va – señalo con la mirada hacia el centro de la habitación.

- Bueno nos vemos – Se despidió la Uchiha olvidándose completamente de Kushina, a lo que Natsuki sonrió, pues podría poner su plan en marcha.

- … - la ojivioleta suspiro.

- Kushina-san ¿Que te parece si vamos a tomar algo? – pregunto Natsuki

- Uuummm, creo que prefiero ir por un poco de Ramen – Le confeso la Uzumaki

- ¡Pero mira toda la gente que hay! Si quieres, podemos ir a tomar algo mientras esperamos a que haya menos gente, es mas, invocare un clon para que se forme por nosotras – Le sugirió la castaña

- Uuummm Esta bien, no me gusta esperar demasiado ttebane! –

- Entonces vamos – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras invocaba su clon y después de que este se fuera, tomo a Kushina de la mano y la llevo hacia su trampa.

Una vez que llegaron a la barra, tomaron asiento en los bancos que habían colocado (Natsuki a la derecha de Kushina) y tomaron uno de los menú que había sobre la mesa.

Kushina veía el menú sin interés alguno, y discretamente miraba a todos lados en busca de Minato, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Natsuki y tomo ventaja de ello

-¿Qué vas a pedir Kushina-san? – Pregunto la chica del vestido gris

- No lo se – Contesto distraídamente la de negro

- ¿Quieres que ordene por ti? – Se ofreció la castaña

- Claro – respondió Kushina.

Natsuki sonrió y analizo las bebidas, ya había tomado un pequeño curso por parte de Tsunade-sama para saber exactamente que bebidas eran "ligeras, soportables, peligrosas y mortales".

-¡Oh! Los pecados capitales se escuchan interesantes… disculpe – Dijo Natsuki dirigiéndose a la persona que atendía

- ¿Desea ordenar? – Le pregunto el mesero amablemente

- Si, uuuummm… ¿de que tamaño son las copas de los pecados capitales? – Le pregunto al mesero fingiendo no saber de que se trataban.

- Son como estas señorita – Le dijo el mesero mostrándole una de las copas mas grandes que estaban en el mostrador.

- Muy bien, entonces ¿me podría dar una de soberbia para mi y una de lujuria para mi amiga por favor? –

- Enseguida – dijo el mesero

- Gracias – Respondió amablemente.

- Otra de soberbia por favor – Dijo una voz a su derecha

- Creí que no tomabas – Le dijo Natsuki a su nuevo acompañante

- Bueno, decidí que esta fuera mi primera vez, y lo mismo digo, creí que no tomabas – Le contesto Asahi

- _No lo hago por gusto, recuerda que estoy en medio de mi plan_ – Le susurro (**N/A:** a partir de aquí y hasta el final del capitulo, si un dialogo esta en cursiva, significa que el personaje lo dijo en un susurro :D)

- Jaja y tu muy sacrificada – Dijo divertido el castaño claro.

- jajaja… ¿Y tu? Espero que no termines perdido en el vicio – Le contesto – _Recuerda que te necesito en tus 5 sentidos para mi plan_ – Dijo la castaña.

- Lo se, lo se, solo por si las dudas… podrías estar cerca en caso de que algo malo pase – Le dijo con un tono de suspenso

- ¿Para salvarte otra vez? – Le pregunto la chica

- Por favor –

- Jajaja, desde luego, aunque también me la cobrare – Le respondió la castaña-rojiza

- Ya me lo suponía –

- Aquí tiene señorita- dijo acercándole dos bebidas, una color rosa y la otra azul – y esta es la suya joven – le dijo a Asahi entregándole otra copa del mismo color azul que la de Natsuki.

- Toma Kushina-san – Le dijo Natsuki ofreciéndole la copa rosa.

- Gracias – Contesto mientras le daba un sorbo por el popote.

- _¿Qué tienen las bebidas?_ – Le pregunto Asahi.

- _Son bebidas de otros países, la verdad desconozco de donde es cada una, solo se me los nombres, por ejemplo las de nosotros solo tienen un poco de ron y lo demás es agua mineral con saborizante y la de Kushina la mayor parte es Tequila, con algo de Ron y solo un poco de saborizante de fresa_ – Le respondió también en susurros.

- _¿No crees que es un poco peligroso experimentar con nuevas bebidas?_ Creí que te limitarías únicamente al Sake – Le dijo Asahi

- _No te preocupes, le pregunte a Tsunade-sama que efectos tenia cada una, y dentro de la escala que hice, esta bebida es ideal para nuestro propósito_ – Le respondió

- _¿Y que rango tiene dentro de tu escala?_ – Pregunto el ojiverde

- _Pues mi escala tiene cuatro categorías: "ligeras, soportables, peligrosas y mortales". Las de nosotros entrarían dentro de las "ligeras" y la de Kushina estaría en las "peligrosas"._

- ¡COMO QUE PELIGROSA! Dijiste que no había problema – Grito el castaño, lo que provoco que la atención de Kushina se dirigiera a ellos.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto la Uzumaki

- Etto… no, no pasa nada le estaba contando mi última misión, y ya sabes como es de exagerado Asahi – La tranquilizo

- Aaahh… - La Uzumaki no dijo más y le dio otro trago a su bebida, la cual estaba ya casi vacía.

- _¡Espera que te explique antes de reaccionar!_ – Lo reprendió Natsuki.

- _¡Como querías que reaccionara, si me dices que la bebida es peligrosa! ¡Todos podríamos salir heridos! _– La regaño también entre susurros

- _¡Que me dejes hablar!_ – Dijo exasperada Natsuki

- Esta bien, te escuchare – Respondió Asahi

- _Cuando digo que es una bebida "peligrosa" quiere decir que si abusas de ella o después de beber varios tragos la combinas con otra peligrosa, te dejara como si hubieras tomado una "mortal", osea, que de plano no eres capaz ni de mantener el equilibrio_ – Le explico.

- Pues aun así, creo que no debiste darle una así – Opino el ojiverde.

- Te equivocas, _cuando Tsunade-sama me estaba explicando, me conto que tanto Kushina como todos los miembros del clan Uzumaki tienen una gran resistencia al alcohol, tanto así que podrían tomar una bebida "mortal" y aun ser capaz de mantenerse en pie_ – Dijo la castaña-rojiza.

- Pues espero que sea verdad

– No te preocupes, _solo mírala, ya casi se la acabo y luce como si nada_ – Dijo señalando con la mirada a Kushina

- Bueno tienes razón – Dijo mientras observaba a Kushina. – _Pero, si tu objetivo no es embriagarla, entonces ¿Qué es lo que planeas?_ – Le pregunto el castaño claro.

- Me sorprendes Asahi, creí que ya lo habías captado, se trata simplemente de que se desinhiba un poco, lo suficiente para que deje salir todo eso que siente y que no se atreve a decir – Le explico – Bueno, Minato no tardara en llegar así que pasemos al paso 2, aquí es donde tu entraras, ¿estas listo? – Le pregunto a su amigo.

- Claro, ahora que me explicaste todo, lo tengo mas claro que nunca – Le contesto con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, espera mi señal – Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Se cambio de asiento para sentarse a la izquierda de Kushina.

-Kushina-san, estas muy callada, ¿Qué te pareció la bebida? – Le pregunto a la pelirroja

- Uuumm, nada mal – Le contesto después de darle el ultimo trago a su copa.

- Pero… ¿Por qué estas tan distraída? – Le pregunto Natsuki.

- ¡Porqué será! Minato-baka no ha llegado y recuerda que dijo que quería hablar conmigo, y yo también tengo algo que decirle – Le contesto la Uzumaki

- Oh, no te preocupes, no ha de tardar, ¿quieres que lo valla a buscar? – Le pregunto la chica del vestido gris.

- ¡Ah no! Minato es mio ttebane! Mas te vale que te vallas olvidando de él, después de esta noche, ninguna tipa tendrá derecho a buscarlo dattebane! – Le dijo muy segura la ojivioleta.

- ¡Valla, valla! No sabia que Kushina-san podía ser tan celosa, y no te preocupes, hay alguien que me interesa y no es Minato… Uuumm… me pregunto si Minato será igual o más celoso que tu – Insinuó Natsuki.

- No lo creo, los celos son para las personas poco sensatas como yo, Minato no es así – Le respondió Kushina

- Pues yo lo dudo, ¿quieres apostar? – Le sugirió Natsuki.

- Uuumm me parece interesante, continua – Le dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja

- Bueno, que te parece si bailas con alguien hasta que Minato llegue, y ya veremos como reacciona, si tu ganas, te regalare un plato de Ramen por una semana, pero si yo gano quiero que me suplas en tres misiones ¿Qué te parece? – Le pregunto

- ¡Trato hecho! – Le dijo extendiéndole la mano. Natsuki la tomo y sonrió para si misma

- _¡Perfecto, Kushina esta mas que lista!_ – pensó para si misma la castaña

- Solo dos cosas mas… uno: yo seré la DJ y dos: yo escojo a la pareja – Sentencio Natsuki.

- Por mi no hay problema – Dijo Kushina

- Veamos… ¿Quién será? – Dijo mirando toda la habitación y fingiendo estar indecisa - ¡Asahi, yo te elijo! – le grito Natsuki a Asahi como si se tratara de un Pokemón. Asahi solo pudo suspirar, sonreír y fingir que no sabia lo que le esperaba

- ¿Contra quien debo luchar? – Pregunto Asahi.

- Contra nadie, solo tienes que bailar con Kushina-san – Le "informo" a su amigo.

- Si Kushina-san acepta, no podría negarme – Contesto dirigiéndose a Kushina con una sonrisa.

- ¡Claro! Vamos – Le respondió la pelirroja tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo al centro del salón, donde casi todos se encontraban bailando al ritmo de la música.

Natsuki hizo su parte del plan, se dirigió a la tarima y le ofreció al DJ media hora de receso, a lo que el sujeto no se pudo negar.

La chica del vestido gris saco un CD que había preparado desde que ella y Asahi habían instalado todo. Detuvo la música, lo que provoco que todos los presentes la miraran, en el centro se encontraba Asahi mirándola suspicazmente y Kushina con una mano en la cintura y mirándola retadoramente. Natsuki sonrió al público e inserto el CD en el aparato reproductor.

…..

…..

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, por cierto, lo de las bebidas se me ocurrió gracias a que hace unas semanas salí con unos amigos a un restaurante-bar (no se preocupen, no me embriague xD) y en el menú me llamó la atención que hubieran bebidas con los nombres de los pecados capitales, y de ahí salió la idea, no estoy segura si eso es lo que llevaban xD lo siento, como ya lo dije antes, no soy una bebedora u. U


	8. Perder y Ganar

**Perder y Ganar**

_¡Al fin! Esta parte ya la tenia pensada desde la primera vez que mencione el plan de Natsuki, solo que no sabia como llegar a esto, espero y queden satisfechos con lo que salió. Una disculpa por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero como les dije, tenia bloqueo de autor u. U además que la escuela no ayuda xD_

_**Nota:**__ mencionare algunas canciones que me inspiraron para este capitulo._

**Perder y Ganar**

8:25 pm

Minato despertó alarmado, miro la hora del reloj y se dio cuenta de que solo tenía 5 minutos para llegar a la academia. Menos mal que era el rayo amarillo de Konoha, de otra forma, era seguro que llegaría tarde.

Se levanto del sofá, se estiro y se aseguro de llevar consigo todo lo necesario: cartera y llaves. Una vez de verificar que todo estaba en orden, salió de su apartamento apagando todas las luces.

Tomo el camino que solía tomar cuando se dirigía a su escuela, con la misma esperanza de encontrarse con esa chica de cabello rojo. Pero no fue así, se recordó que ya era tarde y lo más probable era que su amiga ya estaba llegando a su destino.

Se encontraba a pocos metros de la academia y se extraño de no encontrarse con nadie, una vez que llego a la entrada, pudo escuchar la música proveniente del interior y las voces de algunas personas que platicaban fuera. Al parecer la fiesta ya tenia tiempo de haber empezado, no le dio importancia, y se supuso que una de dos: o necesitaba ajustar la hora de su reloj, o cuando se despertó no miro bien la hora de este.

Entro por el mismo pasillo por el que todos habían entrado, ya todo estaba obscuro, pero no era necesario que las luces del piso lo guiaran, pues la música lo hacia mejor.

Cuando llego a la entrada donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión, se encontró con una verdadera fiesta, ¡valla que Natsuki si sabía organizar reuniones!

:::::::::: Minutos antes ::::::::::

Natsuki agradeció haberse hecho amiga de esa princesa del país del té, pues ella le había recomendado música del occidente, existían una gran variedad de artistas y grupos e incluso admitía que se había hecho fan de algunos, sobre todo de una cantante, su musca era ideal para bailarla e incluso se había aprendido las coreografías, algunas de estas eran un poco provocativas, lo cual le ayudaba en su plan. En ese momento llego el DJ.

-Debiste aprovechar todo tu receso – Le dijo Natsuki al chico

- No te preocupes, volví porque realmente me gusta mi trabajo, espero y no te moleste – Le dijo el chico

- Para nada, solo te quiero pedir un favor – le respondió la anfitriona.

- Desde luego – acepto el DJ

- ¿Podrías dejar este CD, al menos media hora? – Le pregunto la castaña

- Por supuesto, mira, al parecer a todos les gusta esta música, pues están muy animados – Le dijo mientras miraba a los que se encontraban en la "pista de baile" –

- Muchas gracias – Le contesto Natsuki mientras se despedía de él.

Se dio la vuelta para bajar de la tarima, pero antes de hacerlo, miro hacia la entrada y vio que cierto chico rubio de ojos azules entraba al salón – _Perfecto, justo a tiempo como siempre_ – Pensó para si misma.

Bajo los escalones y se dirigió a la entrada para recibir al objeto de su plan.

-¡Minato-san! Me alegro que hayas venido – Le dijo al recién llegado

- Disculpa la demora – Le dijo el Namikaze

- No te preocupes, llegas justo en el momento ideal – Le respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres tomar algo, comer un poco de Ramen, o tal vez lo tuyo es el baile? – Le pregunto la chica del vestido gris.

- Etto… no, busco a Kushina, ¿la has visto? – Pregunto amablemente

- Uuumm, creo que estaba en la barra del Ramen, si no esta ahí, lo mas probable es que este bailando con Mikoto, ya sabes como es ella de persuasiva con Kushina – Le informo la castaña

- Tienes razón, muchas gracias – Le dijo el ojiazul dirigiéndose al puesto de Ramen.

Natsuki le señalo donde estaba la barra, y después de que el Namikaze se alejó, se dirigió a donde estaban Kushina y Asahi.

Mientras caminaban entre los invitados, sonaba una canción que Natsuki distinguió como _Chasing the sun_ del grupo _The Wanted._

Al parecer la bebida había hecho el efecto ideal en Kushina, pues ella bailaba sin pena alguna, y era obvio que la Kushina normal, diría que esas cosas no le gustan y que mejor se iría a comer Ramen.

Natsuki volteo a ver hacia la barra de Ramen, y vio como Minato comenzaba a acercarse hacia donde ellos estaban. En ese momento la canción cambio y comenzaba a escucharse _Boys_ de _Britney Spears._

-Aaahh ¡Kushina-san! Yo se me la coreografía de esta canción, a ver si me puedes seguir – La desafió.

- Pero claro que podré ttebane! – Acepto la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- Uuumm, yo no tengo pareja, bueno no importa, lo que yo haga, lo haces con Asahi, ¿Si? – Dijo mirando al aludido.

- Si, ¡ya, empieza! – Le respondió impaciente la Uzumaki.

Natsuki obedeció y comenzó a bailar, evito mirar hacia los ojos verdes de Asahi, porque sabía que la pondría nerviosa y el plan se iría a la basura.

Por su parte Kushina la seguía sin problema, es más, parecía que podía adivinar los movimientos de la castaña, pero sabemos que eso es posible solo para los Uchiha.

La manera en que los ejecutaba Natsuki, si resultaba ser algo provocativo, pero Kushina bailaba mucho mejor que ella, la forma tan ágil en que movía su cintura, la gracia con la que daba las vueltas, la manera firme y decidida con la que terminaba cada vuelta con un movimiento de cadera, la fluidez con la que sus brazos se movían alrededor de ella, simplemente hacían que el pobre de Asahi no supiera que hacer.

Y tal como Natsuki o había planeado, Minato llego a donde ellos estaban, estaba a un lado de ellos, y al ver a Kushina se había quedado paralizado, al parecer aun no se percataba de que Kushina tenia una pareja de baile, pero eso no tomo mucho tiempo, pues Natsuki pudo ver claramente como la mirada de Minato cambiaba, pasando del asombro y deleite a un odio dirigido a su amigo Asahi.

Natsuki simulando continuar bailando toco "accidentalmente" el hombro de Kushina, esta volteo hacia ella y vio a Minato de pie junto a ellos. Se detuvo un para observarlo de abajo a arriba. Al parecer, lo que Kushina veía le había agradado mucho y sonrió para si misma.

-Te lo dije, mira sus ojos y dime que no esta celoso – Le susurro Natsuki. Kushina se enfoco en la mirada azul y claramente se veía un enojo en ella, y después miro hacia donde él lo hacia, el rubio miraba fijamente al chico de ojos verdes, el cual a su vez miraba nervioso a la chica de ojos chocolates.

- No lo se, aun no estoy muy convencida – Le dijo la pelirroja a la castaña – Quiero una reacción mas convincente – Le informo.

Natsuki la miro sorprendida, al parecer la bebida ya la había afectado más, pues ahora miraba a Minato retadoramente.

-¡Mina-chan! Llegas a tiempo, Natsuki no tiene pareja, baila con ella – Le ordeno la pelirroja al rubio, el cual la miro sorprendido.

- Cálmate Minato, solo están bailando, no es para tanto – Dijo Natsuki tratando de calmarlo.

- Hmn – Dijo el monosílabo Uchiha y volteando su cabeza en señal de desprecio hacia Asahi.

La canción terminó y comenzó otra de la misma cantante, esta vez se trataba de Toxic, Natsuki comenzó a bailar con Minato, y este después de suspirar decidió "seguir el juego". Junto a Natsuki, estaba Kushina bailando con Asahi, pero mirando únicamente a Minato.

La castaña sabia que era el momento para dar la ultima estocada para que todo terminara de una buena vez, así que se acercó mas a Minato, entre algunos pasos rozaba el pecho de este, o sus brazos, se acercaba aun mas haciendo que el rubio retrocediera, o bien se alejaba de el pero jalándolo de su chaqueta.

El contacto más cercano de la castaña con el rubio no paso desapercibido por la pelirroja, la cual hizo lo mismo con el castaño claro. Conforme la música avanzaba, los movimientos eran más provocativos por parte de ambas chicas.

En un movimiento, Kushina cambio de lugar con Asahi, quedando junto a Minato, lo cual empeoro las cosas, pues mientras Kushina miraba con odio a Natsuki, Minato haca exactamente lo mismo con Asahi.

La de ojos color chocolate se percato que si no hacia algo ahora, ella y Asahi terminarían en el hospital, Asahi la miro completamente nervioso, lo cual la motivo a tomarlo de la mano y lo atrajo hasta ella.

Tanto Kushina como Minato miraban a "su rival" respectivo y sin pensarlo dos veces, Asahi jalo a Natsuki hacia otra dirección y comenzaron a correr.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ! – Gritaron el Namikaze y la Uzumaki al mismo tiempo.

Pero los castaños se habían perdido entre la multitud.

-Como tal vez estén cansados ¿no?, así que cambiaremos un poco de ritmo, ¡vamos! consigan una pareja y comencemos – la pelirroja y el rubio escucharon la voz de Natsuki en el micrófono ¡¿Cómo había llegado hasta allá tan pronto?

En cuanto Natsuki termino su frase, se comenzó a escuchar "Utakata Hanabi" todos comenzaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la melodía, algunos salieron de la "pista de baile" y regresaron con una pareja y uno que otro aprovecho el tiempo para tomar un descansó.

"_Afureru hitode nigiwa hashiga tsumatsu no omatsuri_

_yukata wo kite geta mo haite_

_karan koron oto wo tateru"_

Kushina se olvido de todo y simplemente se dejo llevar por la música, miro a los ojos azules fijamente, se acercó a él y una de sus manos la coloco obre el hombro de él, mientras que con la otra tomo la mano del rubio, este la miro amablemente y coloco su mano libre en la cintura de ella.

"…_Fui ni agatta hanabi wo futari de miageta toki  
Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao wo  
Sotto nusumi mita no…"_

Una mirada azul se fijaba en una violeta, y esta a su vez en la azul. No hacían falta las palabras, simplemente la cercanía entre uno y otro les era suficiente por el momento. -¡Como podían dudar de sus sentimientos! – Se pregunta esta autora, si solo basta con ver como se miran para saber que se tratan de dos personas que se aman, dos almas que se complementan, dos vidas que viajan al mismo destino.

"…_Kimi no koto kirai ni  
Naretara ii no ni  
Kyoo mitai na hi ni wa kitto  
Mata omoidashite shimau yo…"_

La pelirroja se acercó mas al rubio y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él, y tal vez fue por el efecto del alcohol y la música o simplemente por la cercanía de ambos lo que provocó que ella suspirara.

-Has bebido ¿verdad? – Le pregunto amablemente el Namikaze

-Solo un poco – contesto entre risitas la Uzumaki aun recargada en el hombro de el

-Ahora entiendo – Dijo mas para si mismo con una sonrisa.

"…_Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta  
Moo nido to aeru koto mo_

_nai no ni aitai? Aitainda  
Ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi wo…"_

-Pero… ¿Eso que tiene que ver ttebane? – Le pregunto la pelirroja

-Nada, solo que no creo que sea el momento de hablar – Le respondió el rubio

-¿Por qué no? – Volvió a preguntar la Uzumaki en un tono muy calmado (algo extraño en ella)

-Porque… seria como aprovecharme de ti – Le confeso el Namikaze

-Para nada, soy más resistente de lo que crees, dime… - Le exigió Kushina amablemente.

-… - Minato solo suspiro

"…_Sukoshi tsukarete_

_futari michibata ni koshikaketara  
Tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne_

_hyururira narihibiku…"_

Kushina se percato de que su ¿amigo? No iba a decir nada, así que ella comenzó.

-Minato… Gracias… - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos –Gracias por hacerme sentir todo esto, gracias a ti descubrí lo que se siente tener un amigo, alguien en quien confiar... – Comenzó a decir la ojivioleta

-… - Minato volvió a suspirar, desde antes de que Kushina lo dijera él ya lo sabia, sabia que ella solo lo veía como un amigo, pero aun así, fue duro para el escucharla afirmarlo, pero después sonrió, después de todo, nada cambiaría ¿no? ella seguiría siendo la misma Kushina y el trataría de ser el mismo Minato de siempre.

"…_Yozora ni saita ookina ookina nishikikan wo  
Moo sukoshi de natsu ga owaru  
Futto setsunaku naru?..."_

-Pero sobre todo… gracias a ti supe lo que se siente estar enamorada, sonreír cuando tu lo haces, ser feliz aun cuando me haces enojar, sentir celos cuando alguien se te acerca, querer alejarte de ese alguien y retenerte conmigo, estar ansiosa por verte… - Su voz fue bajando hasta volverse un susurro.

-…- el ojiazul no supo que decir, pues definitivamente lo había tomado desprevenido

-Y… Aunque tú ya tienes a alguien más, solo deseaba que supieras la manera en que me siento, y no te preocupes, creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir siendo solo tu amiga, y tal vez… algún día, encontrare a alguien mas y las cosas se vuelvan mas fáciles para ambos – Continuo la ojivioleta

Sakasama no haato ga uchiagatteta  
Ahaha tte waraiatte  
Suki da yo tte kisu wo shita

- No… - Respondió repentinamente Minato soltándose del agarre de Kushina solo para poder abrazarla fuertemente contra el – Por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso, me duele el solo imaginarte junto a alguien mas… -

-… - Kushina se sorprendió al recibir el abrazo del Namikaze, y al escuchar que este había dicho, abrió sus ojos aun más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

- Tienes razón, yo ya tengo a alguien mas, y su nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, es una persona especial, ella lo es todo para mi, solo con ella puedo decir que mi vida es realmente eso: vida, me hace inmensamente feliz, no importa lo que los demás piensen de ella, solo necesito ver sus ojos y mi mundo tiene sentido – Continuo

"…_Moo wasureyo kimi no koto zenbu  
Konna ni mo kanashikute  
Toshite deatte shimattandarou  
Me wo tojireba  
Ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru yoo de…"_

-Y siempre seré lo que ella quiera y necesite: un amigo, un compañero de entrenamiento, una cartera personal, una agenda – Dijo entre risas –Un… - No pudo continuar pues Kushina lo había abrazado fuertemente y después procedió a robarle un casto beso en la mejilla.

-Lo que ahora necesito es a MI MINATO – Lo interrumpió la pelirroja – Lo quiero ahora y para siempre dattebane! – Declaro

-… - Minato rio aun abrazado de ella, pues definitivamente esa era SU KUSHINA –Para siempre – rectifico.

"…_Amai toiki binetsu wo  
Obiru watashi wa kimi ni_

_koi shita sono koe ni Ah.. Sono hitomi ni_

_kizukeba toki wa  
Sugisatteku no ni  
Mada kimi no omokage wo sagashite…"_

-Y ¿que hay de Natsuki? – Pregunto de repente Kushina

-¿Natsuki? – Pregunto extrañado

-Te vi… en el campo de entrenamiento, estaban… - No pudo continuar

-Oh… - Minato había comprendido lo que ella trataba de decir – No es lo que crees, se estaba ahogando en el lago y… - Comenzó a explicar.

-Oh… entiendo – Lo interrumpió, no necesitaba mas explicaciones, ella creía en su palabra.

-Y… ¿Qué hay de Asahi? – Pregunto esta vez el rubio

-¿Nani? – Pregunto confundida al igual que él lo había hecho.

"…Hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni  
Kokoro ga chikuri to shita  
Moo sugu tsugi no kisetsu ga  
Yatte kuru yo…"

-Te vi con el, afuera de Ichiraku Ramen… - Le dijo

-Oh… - Respondió ella exactamente como el o había hecho –Es como mi hermano, por eso… - Comenzó a decir

-Entiendo – La interrumpió mientras acariciaba su cabello, tampoco necesitaba explicaciones.

Ambos dejaron de bailar, se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos, viéndose reflejados en los del otro, ella, perdida en un profundo e inmenso mar azul, el, hipnotizado en unos misteriosos y hechizantes orbes. Sonrieron.

"…Kimi to miteta utakata hanabi  
Ima demo omou  
Ano natsu no hi wo."

A un lado de la habitación, cerca de la barra de bebidas, se podía apreciar perfectamente como se llevaba a cabo la escena de nuestros protagonistas, la cual era observada por una pareja de castaños.

-¡QUE! Lo sabia, lo sabía, sabia que tenia que emborrachar más a Kushina ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Se confiesan y a lo mas que llegan es a un simple beso en la mejilla, ¡ver para creer!, sabes, creo que estos dos tienen serios problemas – Decía algo molesta una castaña-rojiza a un castaño claro.

-Jaja, sabes, creo que la del problema eres tú – Le respondió el ojiverde

-…¬¬ - La chica solo lo vio con ojos de "odio"

-Jaja, era broma, lo que quiero decir es que, ahora que ya todo esta aclarado, tienen tiempo para lo que sigue, además, la fiesta aun no acaba, y… quien sabe lo que pueda pasar – Le explico

-Uuuummm bueno, tienes razón – Acepto la de ojos chocolate – Nuestro trabajo esta hecho, y yo diría que ha sido un éxito – Agrego con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba una mano para chocarla con su amigo. Asahi respondió el gesto de complicidad sonriéndole también.

-Bueno, creo que ellos pueden sobrevivir sin nuestra ayuda desde ahora, ¿no lo crees? – Le pregunto el chico a su amiga.

-Tienes razón – Afirmo la chica - ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? – Le sugirió ella.

-Que… ¿También quieres emborracharme? – Le pregunto sarcásticamente.

-No sería mala idea – habló sin pensar, lo que provocó que se sonrojara.

-Jaja, vamos – Asahi se limito a tomarla de la mano, dejando atrás la escena entre el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y el Habanero Sangriento.

…..

….

Bueno, debo confesar que en esta historia no se me había ocurrido la idea de hacer un songfic, simplemente al estar escribiendo con música de fondo se me ocurrió, espero y les haya gustado. Podría decirse que este es el final, el siguiente capitulo solo será un epilogo.


	9. Epilogo:Entonces soy feliz

**Epilogo: Entonces soy feliz**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Este es un adicional, pueden tomarlo como el verdadero final, cuando escribí el primer capitulo, me imagine que así acabaría :3 y bueno, los dejo, espero y disfruten la lectura_

_Nota: durante el desarrollo de esta historia he omitido dos datos o situaciones (como prefieran llamarlo), uno de ellos lo digo casi al final , el otro, bueno nunca digo a que me refiero, pero creo que lo descubrirán muy pronto :D pero, si es que le quedan dudas, al final del capitulo, les diré claramente esos dos datos._

_._

_._

_._

*Tres años cinco meses después (para ser mas exacta xD)*

.

Minato se despertó repentinamente, al parecer el sueño se había ido, miro el reloj ubicado en el buro de su derecha. Marcaba las 4:02 am, maldijo para si mismo, era muy temprano y sabia que el cansancio se lo cobraría dentro de unas horas, cuando se encontrara en su oficina.

Resignado, se levanto del lado derecho de la cama, con mucho cuidado para hacer el menor ruido posible, pero su intención fallo pues al dar unos pasos se golpeo su pie izquierdo contra la cama –Ouch – Susurro, claramente pudo escuchar un gemido que sonaba molesto. Al ver que no hubo otro movimiento, continuo su andar por la habitación en busca de su ropa, pero aparentemente sin razón alguna estornudó, esta vez, las sabanas se removieron con otro gemido de molestia. Suspiro, y se dirigió al armario que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de la habitación, en busca de su equipamiento ninja pero claro, como hoy no era su día, al abrirlo, varias cajas que se encontraban dentro de este, muchas cosas salieron volando por la habitación causando un gran estruendo.

-SSSHHHH—dijo una voz desde la cama - ¡Déjame dormir ttebane! – Un brazo salió de las sabanas, rebusco por el piso y arrojo lo primero que encontró, y fue a parar a la cabeza del rubio.

Este sonrió mientras se tallaba la zona del golpe, pero le llamo la atención dicho objeto, se trataba de un pergamino naranja, llámenlo curiosidad, destino, voz interior, pero algo en ese pergamino lo llamaba para abrirlo.

Lo tomo, junto con su ropa y salió de la habitación para dejar que los dos amores de su vida continuaran con su sueño.

4:39 am

Una vez que había cambiado su pijama por su atuendo para comenzar con su día, encendió la luz del comedor, se sentó en una silla y abrió el misterioso pergamino Naranja.

5:21 am

Aun no terminaba de leer el contenido, pero debía admitir que había encontrado un tesoro, simplemente no podía apartar la vista de este, cada palabra lo cautivaba, podía sentir cada sentimiento que quería ser transmitido, después de leer las primeras líneas sabia que no debía continuar leyendo, pero… la curiosidad le había ganado, además, se supone que era para el ¿no? ese fue el consuelo que se dio a si mismo para no sentirse tan culpable por o que estaba haciendo.

Al mismo tiempo iba recordando cada momento al que se refería cada párrafo, sonreía algunas veces, se enternecía en otras, y suspiraba en otras más.

5:26

Había llegado a la mejor parte de su vida, no podía decir que la mejor parte del pergamino pues todo en él era estupendo.

_Amor mio._____:____

_Así es, al fin he encontrado como llenar las líneas, ¿Por qué otra razón crees estaría el inicio de cada carta subrayado? Así es, no sabia si poner: Minato, Namikaze Minato, Mina-chan, Querido Minato, Querido Mina-chan, Querido amigo, blah, blah, blah… ¡Que más da como las llene! Hay tantas formas en las que te puedo llamar, por eso, hay una diferente en cada una._

_Es curioso que hasta ahora logara descubrir como hacerlo, aun me resulta increíble lo que paso anoche en la dichosa fiesta, ¿Estaré soñando? Si es así, perdóname por las tonterías que voy a decir a continuación._

_Antes que nada, déjame decirte que estoy muy feliz de poder llamarte "amor mio", lo se, lo se, hace algún tiempo te dije que jamás de los jamases actuaria de esa forma, e incluso te pedí que no o permitieras, pero ahora que he experimentado el amor correspondido, comprendo a la perfección a Mikoto y Hana. Bueno no, no esperes que me vuelva una chica tierna, melosa, lo siento Mina-chan pero si así te enamoraste de mi, te aguantas… porque… ¿Si te enamoraste de mi no? _

_Bueno, creo que ya tendremos tiempo en dejar todo en claro, bueno, eso si es que lo de la fiesta fue verdadero ¡Maldita Natsuki! ¿Por qué tubo que embriagarme? Bueno ya no la maldeciré, porque en cierta forma, nos ayudo a ambos ¿No crees?_

_._

Al terminar de leer esta parte, Minato entendió porque en cada carta no se refería a él de la misma forma, aunque a decir verdad todas y cada una de ellas le encantaban.

6:38 am

Al parecer ya estaba llegando al final, pues la carta que seguía era de un momento un poco más actual.

_Mí estimado Hokage:_

_¡Que alegría poder llamarte al fin de esta forma! Simplemente me encanta, y solo quiero que sepas, que si bien yo quería ese puesto, no hay persona más indicada para el que no seas tú. Así que no te preocupes por como me siento, pues déjame decirte que soy muy muy feliz, tu me haces feliz, y sé que este nuevo nombramiento te hará feliz a ti, y como solemos decirnos: "si tu eres feliz, yo soy feliz, punto". Si repetí mucho la palabra feliz, ¡y que! Así me siento ttebane! _

_Solo espero que mi Hokage aun tenga tiempo para mí, yo creo que la aldea puede sobrevivir si me robo a Mina-chan por unas horas de vez en cuando ¿No? digamos… unas horas tres veces al día._

_Esta vez no te he hecho leer mucho, eso se debe a que la alegría me ha puesto algo distraída y ¿para que escribir? Si puedo demostrártelo en persona…_

_Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, siempre te escribo como si te fuera a entregar de una buena vez todas las cartas, pero no se porque no lo hago, tal vez, es porque, no se, me da pena, ya han pasado muchos años, te preguntaras ¿Por qué pena? Simple, porque incluso ahora que yo las leo, me parece que soy muy torpe al dudar de ti, en lo que __sentías __sientes por mí, e incluso lo que __sentía__ siento por ti._

-Mina-chaaan – Dijo una voz somnolienta a sus espaldas - Queremos Ramen – Declaro en el mismo tono

-Claro que si amor, enseguida lo preparo - Le respondió el dulcemente

-¿Qué estas…? – Comenzó a preguntar mientras se acercaba -¡NOOOOOO! – Grito mientras se arrojaba a el – No lo leas dattebane! – Le reclamo una vez que estuvieron los dos en el suelo(ella sobre el).

-Kushina, ten cuidado, recuerda que ahora no puedes ser tan brusca cielo – Le recordó amablemente el Namikaze

-Bah! No nos va a pasar nada, y no me cambies de tema – Le dijo mientras el rubio la ayudaba a pararse - ¿Cómo encontraste eso? – Le pregunto

-Tu me lo aventaste hace rato – Le respondió

-¿Qué? Yo no… Oh—Dijo al final recordando –Aun así, no quiero que lo leas ttebane!

-Pero… es maravilloso amor, me encanta, además son para mi ¿no? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa tratando de persuadirla.

-Si pero… es que… - Comenzó a decir con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Te da pena – Confirmo

-Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Le pregunto curiosa

-Por dos razones, una: se te nota en tu rostro – Le dijo mientras acariciaba sus mejillas sonrojadas –Me encanta cuando te apenas – Agrego

-¿Y la otra razón? –Insistió

-Lo leí –Se limito a responder

-¿Hasta donde has visto? –Pregunto algo temerosa

-… -Minato solo se limito a tomar el pergamino y señalar el ultimo párrafo que había leído.

-No… -Dijo lastimeramente mientras se sentaba en el suelo sujetando sus rodillas.

-Discúlpame amor, no pensé que te molestaría tanto – Dijo acercándose a ella –Por favor, perdóname, me duele verte así –Le confeso tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Es que, me da pena, debes pensar que soy una tonta – Dijo mirando hacia el suelo

-Jamás podría pensar eso, y no hay razón para que te sientas apenada – Le dijo mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello – Es uno de los mejores regalos que me has dado – Le confeso

-¿Enserio?—Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

-Te lo juro—Le respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-¿Eres feliz?—Le pregunto ella de repente

-Como no serlo amor – Le dijo sonriendo

-¿Eres feliz? – insistió en su pregunta, mirándolo seriamente a los ojos, dejándole ver que esperaba una respuesta especifica

-Si – Le respondió firmemente.

-Entonces yo soy feliz – Le sonrió la pelirroja.

-Esa es la Kushina que conozco, ven les voy a preparar su Ramen—Le sonrió mientras la tomaba de la mano

-Perdón por comenzar a molestarte tan temprano – Se disculpo ella.

-Para nada, yo también tengo hambre – Le dijo sonriéndole.

-Aparte de eso, sé que debe ser molesto tratar con mis cambios de humor mas bruscos que los normales – Le dijo mirando al suelo.

-Para nada, creo que estas más adorable que nunca, solo procura que la tristeza no entre en ellos ¿De acuerdo? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Solo la tristeza? ¿Qué hay de los otros como el enojo? – Pregunto curiosa.

-Me encantan, no importa que termine con algo en la cabeza, simplemente me fascinan – Le respondió sinceramente

-Minato Namikaze, eres un masoquista – Le dijo en un tono divertido

-Creo que si, pero ¿eres feliz? – Le pregunto

-Pero… No es justo que tengas que salir dañado – Comenzó a decir.

-¿Eres feliz? – insistió el Namikaze

-Si—Respondió firmemente la pelirroja

-Entonces soy feliz – Le respondió con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba su plato de Ramen.

Y así, muchos años después, Minato se entero de la existencia de esas cartas que para Kushina habían servido como diario personal, y aunque no había podido terminar de leerlas, quien sabe, tal vez lograría convencer a su esposa de que lo dejara conservar tan valioso tesoro. Después de todo, al parecer, ese si había sido el día de Minato Namikaze.

Fin

…..

…..

Que les pareció, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo xD jejeje

Bueno como les dije al principio, les aclarare esos dos datos:

de esos 3 años 5 meses, Minato Namikaze ya es el Yondaime Hokage (:

Namikaze esta embarazada O:

Ahora díganme, dahh, eso ya lo sabíamos xD jajaja lo se, soy muy predecible.

.

Ammm ¿quieren saber que decían el resto de las cartas? (Lo se, lo se, como la hago de emoción xD) La respuesta pueden dejármela en un review, con una sola persona que quiera, hare el anexo de las otras cartas :D Esto no lo hago con el fin de llenarme de Reviews ;)

Jejejeje bueno cualquier queja o sugerencia, ya saben, a través de review, PM, o cualquier otro medio que se les ocurra :D

Nos vemos en otra historia

Sayo! :D


	10. Anexo

**Anexo:**

_Antes de empezar quiero pedir una disculpa, en el capitulo anterior hay unos errores brutales: que a la hora de subir el documento en FanFiction, el formato cambia, y las palabras que tachas en Word, no aparecen de esa forma u.u lo siento. revise como se debe y al final en mi nota al pie, donde les digo los "dos datos omitidos" el nombre correcto es Kushina Namikaze, y solo escribí Namikaze xD jeje bueno eso me dio un poquito de risa, me dije a mi misma ¡como puedes ser tan tonta! xD_

_Bueno, después de disculparme quiero agradecer a __**Kaira Raiton Kurama**__ que me pidió de favor que anexara las demás cartas, aquí las tienes Kaira-san y por cierto, ya me di mi vuelta por tu fic, y realmente lograste captar mi atención (: si aun no te dejo review es porque la estoy leyendo en mis horas libres y por una extraña razón el internet de mi escuela me saca de la pagina si intento dejar review :/ extraño ¿no crees? Y también un agradecimiento a __**Annii Gabiiz**__ y __**Raina Siel**__, gracias por dejarme sus reviews en cada capitulo :3 lamento no haberles agradecido antes u.u lo se, soy una pésima "autora"_

**Anexo:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

5:31 am

Después de leer esa carta recordó el momento que ella estaba describiendo, "la dichosa fiesta" como había dicho ella, ¡increíble que un poco de alcohol los haya ayudado a llegar al lugar donde estaban ahora! Continuó leyendo una carta que debía ser del día siguiente a la fiesta.

_**Novio Mio:**_

_¡Así es! Ahora es formal, eso es por que a ti te gustan las cosas claras, yo creí que después de ayer era simplemente de suponerlo, y a mi me habría bastado, pero debo admitir que me encantó ese detalle que tuviste conmigo, definitivamente, cada día me enamoro más de ti dattebane!_

_Solo recordarlo hace que el estomago se me llene de mariposas como suelen decir, e incluso Mikoto toma ventaja de ello y esta cobrando venganza, ¿Cómo? Simple: se burla de mi ttebane!, dice que cuando lo hiciste oficial, me puse más roja que un tomate, lo que obviamente causo la risa tanto de Fubaka como de Hiashi, ¡Si ahí estaban esos dos! Bueno TODA Konoha estaba presente. Aunque, tú no te quedas atrás, a pesar de que fuiste muy valiente, recuerdo que estabas igual o más sonrojado que yo ¡Nunca te había visto así ttebane! Me encanta, creo que ahora buscare más oportunidades para hacer que te sonrojes._

_Imagínate mi sorpresa, todo parecía un día normal como otros, yo caminaba feliz de la vida por las calles de Konoha (por obvias razones), estaba buscando a cierto chico rubio para confirmar que lo que yo "creía" recordar fuera cierto y no solo un sueño producto del alcohol. De repente cuando llego al pie de la montaña de los rostros de los Hokages, en la cima de esta, escucho una voz potente, una voz que yo conocía muy bien:_

_-¡Kushina! Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, y deseo que toda Konoha se entere de que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti, así que… ¡casateconmigoporfavor! –_

_¡Minato baka! Estoy segura que en estos momentos estoy igual de sonrojada que ese día dattebane!, claro, no te voy a negar que me gusta sentirme así, todo estuvo de maravilla pero… ¡como se te ocurrió pedirme matrimonio tan pronto y de esa forma ttebane! Si planeabas hacerlo, porque no lo hiciste mas intimo o algo así, ¡NOOOO! Olvida lo que acabo de escribir, fue la mejor declaración del mundo ttebane! Y creo que lo hiciste porque sabias que te iba a decir que SI con un gran sonrisa y mas convencida que nunca de tomar una decisión._

_Fue muy divertido amor, muy especial, muy vergonzoso, pero muy romántico._

_._

Al terminar de leer eso la cara de Minato estaba más que roja, cada vez que recordaba ese día pasaba lo mismo, no obstante, también una alegría lo llenaba pues recordaba cuando Kushina llego hasta donde él estaba, lo tiro al suelo, diciendo: -¡Cállate ttebane! ¿Cómo haces este tipo de cosas? – Sonrió, se levanto del suelo ayudándolo a levantarse, volteo a ver a la multitud, después lo miro a los ojos y grito con todas sus fuerzas: -¡Claro que acepto casarme contigo dattebane! – Y una vez dicho esto, se arrojó a sus brazos y le regalo un beso que provocó que los ahí presentes estallaran en ovaciones, aplausos y gritos de alegría.

Continuó leyendo…

_**Minato-kun:**_

_Han pasado dos meses desde que Natsuki organizo todo ese alboroto para que ambos nos diéramos cuenta de lo que sentía el uno por el otro, y me siento fatal por no habérselo agradecido aun ttebane! Bueno, si le dije un millón de "gracias" pero para mi no es suficiente, quiero hacer algo por ella, es una buena chica, mira que ayudarme a mí, Kushina Uzumaki, la que casi la mata por un arranque de celos… ¿recuerdas una de las primeras cartas? Hay una en la que digo que te odio y que la odio a ella, creo que ahí deje más que claro lo celosa que estaba. Ahora me siento como una completa idiota ttebane! Pero bueno, lo importante es que eso quedo en el pasado y que en ese momento Natsuki corrió con la suerte de que estuvieras ahí para evitar que muriera ahogada._

_Otro problema que nos podría impedir agradecerle de manera especial (o si, tu me tienes que ayudar ttebane!) es el hecho de que casi nunca permanece más de un día en la aldea, se parece a… Un momento… se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea de como agradecerle, ¡le daremos una probadita de su propia medicina! Pero… ¿para que escribir mi idea?, mejor voy y te la cuento en persona__

_._

Minato sonrió, se había imaginado la emoción de su pelirroja en cuanto ideo su plan, así era ella, siempre así de espontanea. También recordó el mencionado plan, el cual consistió en darles un empujoncito a Natsuki y a Asahi, pues al parecer ellos eran tan despistados como lo eran su ahora esposa y el.

Claro que debido a que era muy difícil que ambos permanecieran en la aldea durante largo tiempo en el mismo día, se tuvieron que limitar a hacer algo más sencillo, pero claro, cuando Kushina esta de por medio, las cosas aunque al final resultan como era esperado, no se llega a ellas como lo habías planeado. El plan original era salir los cuatro juntos para agradecerles lo que habían hecho por ellos, y después de un tiempo "sutilmente" los dejarían a solas.

Y así lo hicieron, ¡más de una vez! Pero cuando parecía que ya iban a dar el "siguiente paso" algo o alguien los interrumpía haciendo que Minato y Kushina tuvieran que "volver" para crear una nueva situación. Fue hasta el octavo intento en el que Kushina se desespero: Natsuki y Asahi se encontraban contemplando el atardecer mientras esperaban que Kushina y Minato regresaran por millonésima vez de hacer quien sabe que. Esta vez era seguro que nada ni nadie los interrumpirían, pero sus amigos no hacían nada, solo miraban al horizonte sin dirigirse la palabra.

_-¡No puede ser ttebane! – Grito la pelirroja, la cual fue callada inmediatamente por el rubio para evitar delatar su posición._

_-¿Escuchaste eso? Parecía la voz de Kushina – Dijo Asahi_

_- No estoy segura… - Respondió la chica mirando hacia todos lados hasta que se topo con una mirada esmeralda._

_Estaban frente a frente, a una distancia muy corta el uno del otro, pero ninguno se movió ni un centímetro, fue entonces cuando de la nada apareció Kushina Uzumaki y literalmente empujo las cabezas de ambos haciendo que sus labios se encontraran._

Minato sonrió una vez mas, definitivamente habían llegado al objetivo pero al puro estilo Uzumaki.

6:01 am

_**Minato Namikaze:**_

_¡No es necesario que te la vivas inventando escusas a todo el mundo cada que te preguntan cuando nos casaremos! Ya sé que tiene mas de un año desde que me lo pediste, pero tu y yo sabemos porque no lo hemos hecho aun:_

_Tú piensas que no debemos apresurarnos, que debemos disfrutar mas de nuestra etapa de novios, convivir mas sin la palabra matrimonio de por medio, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo, aunque no se por cuanto tiempo, ya sabes que suelo ser muy desesperada._

_En cambio yo, aun no propongo una fecha porque aun no me siento lista y aun no me veo a mi misma como una esposa, soy muy desorganizada (no creo que eso valla a cambiar y creo que sabrás como lidiar con ello) soy pésima con la limpieza, y creo que vivir con alguien más en este momento me resultaría problemático._

_Así que si te vuelven a preguntar: ¿Cuándo es la boda? Tú responde: Cuando Kushina quiera. Y cuando a mí me lo pregunten yo contestaré: cuando Minato quiera dattebane!_

Kushina había tenido razón, como casi siempre lo hacia, ambos fueron impacientes, y solo soportaron un año y siete meses como novios, y se sentían feliz de haberse casado en ese momento, pues habían experimentado la etapa de noviazgo y su etapa de recién casados había sido mucho mejor de lo que ellos habían imaginado.

.

_**Señor Namikaze:**_

_Por este medio me permito informarle que el día de mañana me veré en la penosa necesidad de secuestrarlo para que me ayude a hacer la limpieza del mes, no se preocupe por sus alumnos, ya los he amenazado para que no digan ni una sola palabra a quien sea que les pregunte._

_También me gustaría comunicarle que a partir de ahora tendré que confiscar una parte de su salario mensual, la razón: la creación de fondos destinados a los regalos para la futura hermana de Itachi-chan, nuestra futura ahijada: Sayumi Uchiha o tal vez se trate de nuestro ahijado: Sasuke Uchiha. Los datos aun no han sido confirmados, por ello es que solo se creara el ahorro y aun no se comprará nada para evitar los errores._

_Sin más por el momento me despido. Siempre tuya… Kushina Uzumaki dattebane!_

.

_**Amado esposo:**_

_¡Que emoción poder llamarte así! Si por mí fuera, te llevaría por toda Konoha presumiéndote, a todo el mundo le diría: ¡Él es mí esposo dattebane! Ahora que lo pienso, debimos haberlo hecho antes, creo que fui muy tonta al pensar que no seria una buena esposa para ti, pues tú eres Minato Namikaze, el hombre que ama a Kushina Uzumaki (a partir de hoy Kushina Namikaze, sabes, suena muy bien) _

_Quiero pensar que me aceptas con todos los defectos que traigo conmigo, porque pensándolo bien, nos complementamos, yo soy pésima para la limpieza, pero tu no, yo soy excelente cocinera, pero tu no, yo soy muy desordenada, pero tu no, yo soy buena haciendo las compras, pero tu no, y así podría enlistarte un sinfín de cosas que puedo hacer y tu no, o de cosas que no puedo hacer y tu si._

_Bueno, me despido, no estas para saberlo pero se me ocurrió escribir esto en nuestra noche de bodas, se supone que estoy en el baño "quitándome" el vestido y como estoy muy nerviosa solo se me ocurrió hacer esto, y creo que ha funcionado, estoy más relajada, creo…_

_._

Ahora Minato entendía porque Kushina había demorado tanto ese día, lo que ahora no entendía era de donde había sacado el pergamino para escribir, pues no recordaba haber visto que ella llevara algo en las manos, aunque… él también estaba nervioso y eso lo había vuelto mas distraído de lo que normalmente era.

**Amor:**

_¡Que crees! Ya sabemos de que color tenemos que comprar las cosas para nuestro ahijado, oops, ya te lo dije, resulta que al final tendremos a un mini Fugaku, o bueno, mejor lo llamaré como sus padres lo han decidido, Itachi, porque, a decir verdad, ese nombre me gusta mucho._

_Aaaahhh de ver la pancita de Miko-chan me dan ganas de también tener un bebé, ¿Qué dices me ayudas?... aaaammmm tal ves debamos esperar un poco, o no se, seguir "jugando" (me encanta jugar, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero no?) y dejar que el destino se pinte solo. Creo que el, sabrá cuando estaremos listos para la etapa que tal vez sea la mas importante de nuestras vidas: el ser padres, aunque… creo que debemos esperar mínimo a que te conviertas en Hokage, un paso a la ves no crees, aunque si sucediera primero lo de nuestro hijo, no importaría, sé que el pequeño Mina-chan estaría muy orgulloso de tenerte como padre ¡y quien no! _

_Te preguntarás ¿Por qué un pequeño Mina-chan y no una pequeña Shina-chan? No lo se, simplemente así me salió, aunque eso no quiere decir que tenga una preferencia, siendo hijo nuestro o amaré sin importar que._

_Creo que ya comencé a divagar, mejor me despido… te adoro Minato Namikaze_

_._

Una pequeña y tierna sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del ahora Hokage, con lo que acababa de leer, sabia que ella sería la mejor madre del mundo, y le alegraba el hecho de saber que ella sería a madre de SUS hijos. Y pensó que era imposible, pero se había enamorado aun más de su esposa, o bueno, tal vez no pensó que fuera imposible, todos los días se enamoraba un poco más de ella.

6:38 am

Al parecer ya estaba llegando al final, pues la carta que seguía era de un momento un poco más actual.

_**Mí estimado Hokage:**_

_¡Que alegría poder llamarte al fin de esta forma! Simplemente me encanta, y solo quiero que sepas, que si bien yo quería ese puesto, no hay persona más indicada para el que no seas tú._

…

-Mina-chaaan – Dijo una voz somnolienta a sus espaldas - Queremos Ramen – Declaro en el mismo tono

…

Tres semanas después:

-¡Feliz aniversario Mina-chan! – Le dijo una pelirroja arrojándose a sus brazos

- ¿Aniversario? Pero… - Preguntó confundido el Namikaze

- ¡Ay Minato-baka! Hace tres años te nombraron Hokage, no esperabas que lo dejara pasar así como así – Le informo su esposa

- Oh… Kushina… - Le dijo con una voz parsimoniosa – Realmente no es necesario, cada día que amaneces junto a tí, cada sonrisa que me regalas, para mi, eso es un regalo – Le dijo sonriente el rubio.

- Bueno… si no quieres tu regalo… yo creí que te habías quedado con curiosidad de saber que otras barbaries te escribí pero como no quieres regalo… - Le dijo en un tono "inocente"

- … - Minato abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, sabía que Kushina algún día lo dejaría ver el resto de las cartas, pero él ya se había hecho a la idea de que eso ocurriría tal vez unos meses o años después, y había aceptado esperar, pero como siempre Kushina lo había sorprendido, siempre lo hacia. Le sonrió y la abrazo mientras la cargaba con sumo cuidado – ¡quien le podría decir que no a esa carita! – Le dijo a Kushina mientras besaba su nariz como si se tratará de una niña pequeña.

- Lo que me recuerda… tu regalo tiene una segunda parte ttebane!– Le dijo aun siendo sostenida por su esposo

- ¿A sí? Y cual es esa segunda parte – Le contesto en un tono pícaro mientras la colocaba en el suelo.

- Pues… veras… - Comenzó a susurrarle al oído sus intenciones, las cuales digámoslo así, no son aptas para menores de edad.

Y mientras ella le susurraba palabras románticas pero cargadas de la más pura lujuria, fueron abandonando la sala para abrirse camino a su recamara. Pero, antes de que terminaran de abandonar la estancia, Kushina le arrebato el pergamino Naranja de sus manos y lo arrojo a un sillón, en el cual el pergamino reboto y termino en el piso, causando que este se desenrollara y dejara ver su contenido

.

.

.

_Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, siempre te escribo como si te fuera a entregar de una buena vez todas las cartas, pero no se porque no lo hago, tal vez, es porque, no se, me da pena, ya han pasado muchos años, te preguntaras ¿Por qué pena? Simple, porque incluso ahora que yo las leo, me parece que soy muy torpe al dudar de ti, en lo que __sentías __sientes por mí, e incluso lo que __sentía__ siento por ti._

.

.

.

**Otousan:**

_Mas vale que te vallas acostumbrando… aaaammm extrañamente tengo tanto que decir pero no sé por donde empezar, es una emoción tan fuerte que me roba las palabras, pero haré el esfuerzo por tratar de compartirme mi alegría, porque no me gustaría compartirla con alguien mas que no fueras tu, así que iré al grano:_

_Minato… ¡vamos a ser papás ttebane! _

_¡Un bebé!_

_¡El bebé!_

_¡Mi bebé!_

_¡Nuestro bebé!_

_Debo decirte que escribir esa hermosa palabra, o esta ultima hermosa oración: ¡Nuestro bebé! Me llena de una alegría que jamás había sentido, y no me mal interpretes, a tu lado he vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida, siempre has sabido como hacerme feliz. Pero el pensar que podré compartir mi felicidad contigo al lado de una personita de los dos, es simplemente fascinante Y creo que también debo decirte que en este momento estoy llorando, pero son lágrimas de felicidad. _

_Etto… ¿Qué más te puedo decir que no sepas? Gracias Mina-chan, gracias por darme este regalo, esta oportunidad de ser la madre de tu hijo, de nuestro hijo. No se… perdón mejor corro a decírtelo porque las lágrimas y la emoción no me dejan escribir mas._

_Atentamente: Okasan me encanta como se oye, no puedo esperar a que nuestro pequeño nos llame de esa forma._

.

.

.

**¡Hey Minato!**

_Naruto, así se llamará, Naruto, bueno, aun no sabemos si tendremos una niña o un niño, pero como ya te lo había dicho antes, siento en mi corazón que será un pequeño Naruto._

_Bueno, así se llamará si tu estas de acuerdo, creo que ya sabes de donde saqué el nombre… así es, el libro de Ero-sennin que me recomendaste, por cierto debo pedirte una disculpa ttebane! Por llamarte pervertido… ¡Pero el viejo pervertido tiene la culpa! Pensé que se trataba de un libro igual a los demás publicados por el, pero resulta que no._

_Creo que estarás de acuerdo en mi idea, pues realmente deseo que nuestro hijo sea como el héroe de la historia, un héroe como tú lo eres, esa es la fe que tengo en ustedes, los dos amores de mi vida._

_Y bueno, si al final resulta que tenemos a una hermosa niña (sé que será hermosa porque tú eres su padre), aun así la amaré tanto como si hubiera sido Naruto, y no se, tal vez podamos nombrarla Naruko, o… podemos pedirle a Ero-sennin que escriba otra historia donde el héroe de la historia sea una niña, y que el decida el nombre o ¿Tú que piensas?_

.

.

.

Gracias a esta ultima carta fue posible que Minato descubriera el famoso pergamino, pues la noche anterior al día en que ella se lo había arrojado para callarlo, ella lo había sacado de su escondite para escribir la idea del nombre de su retoño, y aunque apenas ha pasado un mes y medio desde que se enteró de la gran noticia, Kushina ya tiene sus sospechas, bien dicen que una madre es la persona que mas nos conoce, incluso, antes de que pertenezcamos a este mundo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Misión cumplida :D espero y les haya gustado este anexo, nos leemos en otra historia sayo!


End file.
